Secret Love No More
by Suki Tama
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for one year but owhat happns when Sesshomaru gets in the way. Rating T, may change to M in latter chapters
1. Chapter 1 Happy beginning

Secret Love No More

**This is the contiue of secret love, hope you like this one as much as you like the last one though the second one is always better then the first right lol. Hope you like it **

**O and I do not own Inuyasha but I am making up a character for latter on so I guess I will own her/him I'm not sure how that works lol any way on with the story **

Chapter 1 Happy Beginning

It's been one year since Inuyasha and Kagome confessed there love for each other.

"can you believe it, you've been dating Inuyasha for a whole year" cried Sango

"ya I can't Believe it either, I never thought that it would happen let alone last a year" laughed Kagome

"so where is Inuyasha any way" said Sango looking around the hut for the dog demon

"he's with Miroku giving Shippo the talk" Kagome answered rolling her eyes

"O poor Shippo, do you think he understands anything there saying" asked Sango with a worried tone in her voice

"ya probably he has been around Miroku since he was little I bet he knows more than we all give him create for"

"ya, probably" Sango rolled her eye's she new what Kagome was talking about Miroku was a perv and he even taught Kagome and her self stuff that they probably didn't need to know

"I wish it was just Inuyasha though... he said that he was just going to run through the feeling and stuff but you know more than any one that Miroku will get into the physical stuff" explained Kagome sitting down and searching in her bag for her brush

"o don't I know it... I've been dating him for 3 months now... well actually to day is our three month" Sango giggled and blushed remerging the first time she had kissed him exactly a year ago actually

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you really do that when you love someone" Shippo asked wide eyed

"you got it Shippo" praised Miroku

Inuyasha shook her head "no Shippo, you do that after you marry the girl you love" he explained glaring at Miroku

Shippo looked confused "well what is love than he asked sitting on the grass giving Inuyasha is undivided attention

"well love is a special feeling you have toward a special girl... love is a feeling that you can do anything when you're with her, it's the butterflies you get when your hands exdently touch, it makes you feel like you can do anything for that person" he finished with a big smile on his face

"is that how you feel about Kagome" asked Shippo standing up

"yes Shippo I love Kagome with all my heart" he answered

_'today is our 1 year' he thought to himself_

"does she feel the same way about you?"

"she say's she does and she is always there for me so I would say yes" he answered with a frown he had never thought if Kagome loved him like he loved her... but she must she said that she has loved him since they met

"so why don't you ask Kagome to marry so you can do what Miroku said" asked Shippo but would soon regret it. receiving a hard punch to the head

"because I don't want to rush things Shippo" he growled as his face turned red and steam rushed out of his ears with anger

Shippo held his head with one have and swung at Inuyasha with the other. Inuyasha put out his hand and placed it on Shippo's head stopping him from even coming an inch to himself

_'Shippo benign a teen is a pain' _he thought to him self

"alright enough fun, let's head back" Instructed Inuyasha

"why?... are you in a hurry to get back to lady Kagome" teased Miroku

"what's it to you monk" spat Inuyasha trunering around and heading back to the hut

"why is it so important Inuyasha?" asked Shippo a little disappointed at the end of there conversation

"it's Kagome's and mine 1 year of dating" Inuyasha explained

"this is where they do what I was telling you earlier Shippo" whispered Miroku in hopes that Inuyasha hadn't heard

"get off it monk, we're not like that, I have no idea what Sango see's in you... you perv" he snapped hitting him over the head

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so what are you doing for Inuyasha" asked Sango while she watched Kagome brush her hair

"I'm going to give him a long massage, he loves it when I rub his ears and shoulders" she answered while she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail

"O that's nice"

"ya but I wish I could do more but I don't really have much to chose from I haven't been to my era since..." Kagome razed her now perfectly healed arm.

"it doesn't matter I'm sure that Inuyasha will like it" she comforted as she through Kagome a blue tub top and a black skirt (like her Uniform on but black) "thanks" Kagome said taking the clothes and going to the back to change

"O NO Kagome!" yelled Sango and Kagome came out running half dressed

"what.. what's wrong" asked Kagome trying to cover her self and looking around the hut to see what could be wrong

"tonight's the night of the new moon, what are you going to do" she looked at Kagome with sad eye's

Kagome busted out laughing she just couldn't help it she finished getting dressed and then retuned to Sango

"I'll let Inuyasha decide what he wants to do... it's really no big deal I can always do it another time" she answered wipping away tears from laughing so hard

"decide what??" asked Inuyasha as he walked into there hut

"HI to you to... were you lessening to our conversation" she laughed

Inuyasha couldn't take his eye's off Kagome she looked beautiful he loved it when she put her hair up... for his own reasons. "well ... I.." Kagome cut him off with a passionate kiss which Inuyasha thoroughly enjoyed

"I was just kidding, I don't care" she laughed she love freaking him out like that. but she really didn't understand why when ever she was on her guard that he was scared maybe he forgot that she could no longer sit him for she took of the beads when they confessed there love to each other a year ago

he kissed her he loved it when she laughed he licked her bottom lip but Kagome pulled away "not in front of Shippo" she said sternly

"ok" he said giving her the puppy dog eye's and she laughed he new she couldn't resist the eye's

"So what am I deciding" he said giving her a tight squeeze.

"well tonight is the night of the new moon, you know when you a human" she whispered the last part so soft that Inuyasha barley heard it

"ya so" he sad letting her go

_'does she not love me in that state' _he asked him self sadly

Kagome saw this question in his eye's "I love you, not matter what... I prefer you alive though" she laughed and she kissed him

_'I'm an idiot... why would I question Kogome's love'_

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable that's all... I know that you don't like anyone to see you in your human state" she said in a small voice

"no... were going to be together, no matter what, as long as I'm with you I'll be great" he said holding her close to him

Kagome reached up to rub his ears when Shippo broke them apart

"you'd better not do that "mother" " he advised

"why Shippo" she asked concerned

_'did he tell Shippo that he didn't like it when I rub his ear's" _she asked her self sadly _'if that is true than what am I going to do now'_ she asked her self holding back tears

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was upset not because she was told me Shippo not to rub her ears but because of what she was thinking due to what Shippo had said. _'stupid kit look what he has done, Kagome looks like she wants to cry... I wonder what she is thinking'_

_"because I over heard Inuyasha say that it ... um ... O what was it... O ya it turns him on and Miroku said that it leads to think that you shouldn't do till you're married" Shippo explained Kagome busted out laughing and Inuyasha fell down anime style and Shippo Resaved a punch to the head._

_"ouch what was that for" yelled Shippo holding his head Kagome fell to the floor laughing from what he had said before _

"you need to learn to keep your mouth shut... that's what that was for" he yelled. Kagome was laughing so hard that she could no longer breath ands was turning blue with tears streaming down her face

"OK it wasn't that funny Kagome" he said going over to help her up

" I'm sorry Inuyasha I thought that he was going to tell me something else so when that was it I just couldn't help my self... I was laughing at my self" she said kissing him

"I'll rub your ears latter" she whispered so that no one could hear but Inuyasha and he blushed _'maybe Shippo telling her wasn't a bad idea after all' _he smiled to himself

"Oh I have your gift, come on" he said kissing her than taking hold of her hand. they ran out the door together

"do you know what the gift is" asked Sango speaking for the first time since the guys had come back

"nope and thanks to Shippo he probably wont tell me anything again" he said glaring at Shippo

"well... I'm going to go see Kia" (Shippo's Girlfriend)

he said running out of the hut he didn't like the look he was getting from Miroku and thought it best to get out of there

"Happy 3rd month" he said holding Sango close and kissing her

"you rembered?" she said shocked that he had even rembered that they were dating

"of course... I tried to ask you for a hole year before u kissed me that night... and I still didn't know how to ask you" he said looking at her shocked that she thought that he had forgotten

"ya I had to ask you" she laughed

"ya I rembered... just to let you know I was going to ask you that night but you beat me to it" he laughed back

_**flash back **_

_Miroku and Sango were sitting on the highest hill in the village. and Miroku was sitting next to Sango 'just ask her you can do it... Sango ever since you I met you I wanted to be with you, would you be mine... ya that works... ok sat it you can...' _

_Sango Interrupted his thoughts "Miroku... what would you say if I said that I've wanted to be with you since I met" she asked looking from the ground into his eye's _

_'say something stupid' "aw umm duu" were all the words he could mutter 'ya that was smooth' _

_"ok... could I be yours and you be mine?" she asked turning her gaze back to the ground_

_"I would say that I wouldn't... want it any other way" he said hold her chin turning her to look at him and kissing her _

_**End of flash back**_

"so what do you want to do" she asked

"hay I was about to ask that" Miroku wined

"ok you can ask" she laughed

"thank you.. what do you want to do"

"want to go to the hill" she asked

"I'm so glade you suggested that... I packed a picnic dinner" he said holding up a basket, taking Sango's hand and walking out of the hut

**well that's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading hope you liked it let me know in your reviews. and if you have any Ideas just for future stories let me know as well I have this whole "book" written out so I just have to type and post so let me no what other stories you would be interested in. I'll posted soon promise lol **

**Emiko chan12 **


	2. Chapter 2 THe gift

**Told you I would post soon lol thank you to all of you who reviewed I love you all. A special thanks to weirdo girl who has been an extreme help to me THANK YOU SOO MUCH lol... O and I don't own Inuyasha. well that's enough thank you to the story.**

Chapter 2 The gift

"Inuyasha where are we going" giggled Kagome

"just keep your eyes closed... I'm picking you up" he laughed he knew that she was going to love her gift

Kagome felt them lift off in to the air. it had been a good 5 minutes of gliding before they touch hard ground

"almost there" he whispered in her ear witch made her giggle

she could hear... no it can't be... could it... Cars??

"ok open your eyes" he said putting her on her feet and she did what she was told and opened her eye's

"NO WAY NO WAY" she screamed she was in her own era "Inuyasha... how did you" she asked still screaming a little

"well... every time we sat on the well together I could smell your era... so I thought that it would work ... I hoped it did I didn't have much of a back up plan" he laughed

"did I ever tell you I love you" she asked taking him in her arms and kissing him

"ya actually and I don't mind ... I wouldn't mind another kiss" he said kissing her

"how about your amazing" she asked kissing him again

"that might be a new one" he laughed kissing her. she licked his bottom lip and it killed Inuyasha to pull away

"there'll be time for that latter... I bet your family is dieing to see you" he said looking her over for any sign's of emotion other than happiness but he couldn't find anything

"ookk" she said giving him the puppy dog eye's

"fine" he said softly giving into her and himself

she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I love winning" she whispered when they finally broke apart

"I love you!" he smiled

"I love you more" she laughed

"that's not possible" he said pulling her close again and she once again kissed him

"we could do this all night" he said pulling away

"yes we could she said getting closer

"we should go inside I bet your family can't wait to see you" he said keeping her at a distastes

"okay... I'll rub your ears latter" she teased looking up at him his silver hair was fading faster now probably because there were in her era

Inuyasha had a stern look on his face "I don't have to rub your ears if you don't want me to Inuyasha... I understand" she in a small voice

_'I gess he still loves Kikyou more than me' _fighting back tears and trying to smile

he looked down at her she looked happy but her sent was sad but understanding he wondered what she was thinking

"no Kagome I want you to... but I told Shippo that you should do what that leads till your married and I don't want him o think that I've turned into Miroku" he said with a chuckle

"I understand I wouldn't want him to think less of you" she said giving him the best fake smile that she could muster up

Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't telling him the truth about how she felt _'that's the worst lie she has ever tried to cover up'_

he pulled her close and went to kiss her but she turned her head and he got her cheek

"we'd better go inside" she pulled away taking his hand and walking two steps in front of him

she stopped at the door _'what if there angry that I haven't been home' _she thought to her self

"they'll be happy to see you" he said as if he had read her mind. putting his hand on the door and opening it and they walked in

"Mom... Sota... Pappy" she called out

"Kagome?... I'm in the kitchen" mom called back and they headed off to the kitchen still hand in hand

"do my eye's deceive me... or are you two holding hands... you to lovers?... when do I get my grand babies" mom screamed all at once

"nice to see you to mom" Kagome said giving her mom a hug and Inuyasha blushed

"so answer my question when do I get my grand babies" asked mom excitedly

"mom!! we've only been together for a year" yelled Kagome looking apologetically at Inuyasha

"that's long enough... besides your 17 you've been league to bare children for a year... I can't wait anymore" complained mom

"Mrs. H... with all do respect we don't want to rush things" Inuyasha stepped in trying to save Kagome from embarrassment

"O cal me mom... you're paticly family now... and you guys have known each other for 2 years or longer so your not rushing things... you to can stay in Kogome's room TOGETHER" she explained smiling

"MOM! were is Sota and Pappy" Kagome grabbed moms attention and trying to change the subject

"Sota's out with friends and Pappy is out with an old friend doing god only knows what" laughed mom

"O who is Sota out with?" asked Kagome making sure it wasn't a girl friend she was so protective of her little brother ever since when he was 12 when he has this thing for this girl and she walked on him before he finally said yes to poor Sota

"his girl friend I think" said mom comly

Kagome went pale and Inuyasha held her close he new this was a shock she had a hard time last time

"well you guys just missed dinner so why don't you guys go upstairs and freshen up and get some rest ... O how long will you to be staying?"

"one night" answered Kagome at the same time as Inuyasha answered "one week" they looked at each other in confusion

"well it doesn't matter stay as long as you guys want to"

"well... this is my home to do I need you premishion to stay long or give you time line of how long I'm going to stay" asked Kagome a little taken back

"well yes this is your home but I would like you know how long I get to spend with you since you haven't been home in over a year" mom snapped back

"oookk... thanks mom... come on Kagome we should go clean up and get some rest we can visit in the morning" Inuyasha cut in he didn't want Kagome to be upset with mom when she hadn't been home in over a year

he lead Kagome up the stair to her room and when they got to her door he picked her up bridle style and walked in (after having her open the door since his hands had he in them) and placing her on the bed and lying next to her

"thank you Inuyasha from stopping me blow up down stairs" she said looking into his eye's they were kind, caring and loving she loved them, she than reached up reaching up and taking his ears between her pointer fingerer and thumb and started to rum them a purr of enjoyment exaped Inuyasha

"I'm sorry... I totally forgot Inuyasha I'm sorry" she said stopping and bring her hands down from her ears

Inuyasha stopped her hands, hold them "what Shippo doesn't know wont hurt him" he said placing her hands back on he ears and began to kiss her.

he ran his hands down her spine and she ran her ands down his neck to his ribs undoing his Kimono

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome laying on his back

"is something wrong" she asked turning to face him and to her horror Inuyasha was clenching his chest and gasping for air

"Inuyasha... INUYASHA" she screamed attempting CPR... his breathing slowed to a stop

"no... no... please... Inuyasha don't leave me please" she cried dropping to the floor sobbing

the window opened and some one walked in Kagome looked up still crying and mascara running down her face, to see Sesshomaru standing over her

"stop crying" he told he comly

"you want me to stop crying... what do you want me to do... Inuyasha is dead and you want me stop crying... I... loved him"

"what do you man you loved him... do you not now that he is dead?" asked Sesshomaru happily

"no I still love him I will always love him... but he's gone... I LOVE HIM... bring him back please I know that the tesksaga can bring thing back to life please" she said know so close to him she moved any closer they would've kissed

"you don't love him ... if you loved him you would have called for help instead you sat there crying helplessly"

"how dare you... help him I know you can" she screamed at him

"even if I wanted to I can I don't have my sword on me... well since he's gone you need some one to look after you... right" he smirked

Kagome said nothing "I'll take that as yes" she said lifting her up and kissing her softly

"what the hell are doing" she yelled trying to get out of his arms

"you liked it stop struggling" he said holing her closer

"let me go let me go" she yelled still struggling

"you can rub my ears Kagome" he whispered in her ear

there was a knock at the door "Kagome are you alright... I heard you scream" came her mothers voice through the door

"I'm fine Mom Inuyasha just scared me thanks mom" Kagome called back

"told you, you liked it" Sesshomaru teased in her ear than kissing her again but this time she didn't resisted he put hi hand under her shirt and placed his hand in the middle of her back Kagome crying into his kiss her back felt like it was on fire Sesshomaru pulled away with a smirk on his face

"you now have my mark... your mine" he said going to kiss her again but she turned her head

"O don't be like that... you're mine now" he said walking to the window

"I Love Inuyasha I could never love some one like you" she said as he opened the window (and yes closed in when he came in)

"well I got it go were together now... don't do anything stupid... O and Inuyasha isn't dead his transforming is a lot slower since he is in your era" he said blowing her a kiss and leaving

Kagome walked over to her mirror and lifted the back of her shirt there was a big red hot mark in the middle of her back the mark was a crescent moon like the one on Sesshomaru forehead

"Kagome? are you alright... Kagome" Inuyasha whispered like coming out of a sleep

Kagome pulled her shirt back down as fast as she could so Inuyasha wouldn't see _'how am I going to keep this from him?'_

she turned around to see Inuyasha starting to sit up he was a full human "you're awake, I so glade" she smiled at him but a wave of pain went through her causing a tear to fall from her eye

"Kagome are you ok" he asked starting to get up

"I'm fine, don't get up... how are you" she asked giving him a fake smile but he wasn't convinced

"if your fine why are you crying"

"I'm just happy that your ok that's all" she said walking over to him and kissing him.

"I'm going to go for a shower than we can go down stairs and I'll cook us somthing to eat..ok" she said grabing two towels

"need any help" he teased getting up

"no thanks" she said and headed off to the bathroom but left the door open

_'something's not right' _he thought to himself fallowing her into the bathroom

Kagome was already in the shower "I'm going to go shower in the bathroom down the hall, than you can rub my ears if you want to" he laughed it was kinda wired saying that when he had no ears

"ok... I'll meat you downstairs than" she answered when she heard Inuyasha she turned the water off and got out of the shower. she wrapped her hair in one towel and wrapped herself with the other she went to the mirror and looked at her burn it was still read but the pain had gone away _'why me'_ she thought to her self.

she took the towel off her head brushed her hair and pulled it p in a messy ponytail and walked into her room to get her PJ's. she went over to her draws and pulled out a blue spigati strap tank top and back boxers and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

when she came back out into her room though Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed "nice out fit... I like it better than the one you ware to my era" she said getting up and walking over to her

"what do you want Sesshomaru, come to play more games.. well I don't want to play... INU" she was cut of by Sesshomaru hands covering her mouth

"shut up I'm not going to hurt you... I just want you to come with me to my castle in this era and be my queen" she said removing his hand

"not in my life... I love Inuyasha" she said walking over to the window opening it and pointing out the window

"get out... leave" she whispered

"why are you whispering Kagome don't want Inuyasha to hear us" he said walking over to her

"get out" she hissed

"fine but every time you go near another male my mark warns you and me, your mine so don't anything stupid" she said going to kiss her but she backed up and he was gone.

Kagome put on a sweater went down stairs. Inuyasha was already in the kitchen and seated at the table. "what do you want to eat" she asked sitting a crossed from him at the table

"I'll make it... how about ramin" he suggested standing up

"ya ok but are you sure that you don't want me to make it"

"nope I got it" he said walking over to the microwave and pulling out two steaming hot bowls of ramin with a large smile on his face

"so are you going to tell me what was wrong up stairs" he asked setting a bowl in front of her

"I thought you were dead... Inuyasha I thought you were dead... y..yo.you stopped ... br..brea..breathing" she studered as she started to cry

"Kagome" he said looking at her with soft eye's "if I had known it was going to be like that I would have told you" he said pushing away from the table and standing up

"I know... I just thought I lost you" she said looking at her bowl and continuing to cry

Inuyasha walked over to her... sending a wave of pain through Kogome's back ... she ignored it and she hugged him and he kissed her

"I'm right here... I'm fine, I will never leave you. I love you Kagome" he said kissing her again

"I love you to Inuyasha" he moved he bangs out of her eye's so he could see them he wiped away her tears and help her close

"come on we can finish eating in your room" he said letting her go and picking up there bowls

when they got up stairs they sat on her bed and ate there ramin Inuyasha made her laugh which in turn made him happy

when they finished there ramin Kagome put the bowls on her desk... "want to dance" he asked her turning on her radio

"I've not vary good at dancing" she said sitting on the bed

"come on I'll lead.. he said taking her hand and standing her up on her feet

"o alright" she said standing up Inuyasha took her hands and put them around his neck and put his hands on her hips they started to dance

"Ouch" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm sorry I'm sorry told you I was a bad dancer... I'm sorry... I'm" she cut off bye Inuyasha kiss

"you apologies to much" he said when they parted for air

she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sota tip toed into the house and closed the door as quietly as he could

"YOU ARE WAY PAST YOUR CURFUE MR" yelled mom

"I'm sorry mom... I lost track of time it won't happen again" he said looking at the ground

"that's what you said five times this week your grounded Mr... your not aloud to leave this house for two days and you get to give the cat a bath"

"that's not fair... I had to walk Sai home than her father wanted to talk to me about how she has 3 brothers that are coming to town so I'd better watch it the week... then he invited me to watch a movie with him his wife and Sai and I really didn't want my Girl friend to be upset with me or her father or he might send his 3 sons after me and I really don't want to die" he explained

Sota's girlfriend's family was the riches family in all of Japan but he loved her for her not her money witch he had to prove to her father.

"alright than your only grounded for tomorrow but you still have to give the cat a bath and to make up for the day losted in groundment you have to take the cat to the vet to get his shots"

"thanks mom... night" he said making a break for the stairs

"hold it young man... your sister is home and she's with Inuyasha" she warned

"she home...ya same as always... Inuyasha is always with her"

"no I mean there a couple... so don't you mess things up" she told him knowing that he was vary protective of his sis

"well better Inuyasha than some other guy" he said heading up the stairs

_'I can't believe that she's dating Inuyasha it's about time... he better not hurt her or I'll kill him' _

when he got to Kogome's room he heard music he pressed his ear to the door all he could hear was music nothing else knocked on the door there was no answer so he tried to open the door but it was locked

'_I wonder what there doing...hmm' _he asked him self

he walked into his room and went into his room and out the window he walked on the troft and got to Kogome's bath room window it was locked shut he gave up he'd pull it out of Inuyasha in the morning or latter on in the week.

he claimed back in to his room and pulled out his laptop _ping _he pulled up a file it was Sai on web cam/msn

(msn convo)

"so what took you so long" asked Sai

"mom caught me sneaking in lol" answered Sota

"O what did you tell her?"

"just that your brothers are coming to town and your father wanted to worn me and I stayed to watch a movie with your family"

"and she bought that... wow"

"yup hay my sister is back and she has a boyfriend great"

"where was she again... I forgot lol"

"she was in Canada for collage"

"that's right I remember now... so have you seen her boy friend... what does he look like"

"she's known him for just over 2 years but they just started dating and she use to bring him home and stuff but you know how guys are you have 3 brothers I just don't want him to hurt her"

"O well I'm going to get something to eat brb"

"I have to go to bed I have to get up earlier to take the cat to the vet but I'll talk to you tm"

"well why don't I meat you there and than we can hang out till the vet is done"

"ya ok sounds good luv you... see you tm"

"night see you tm"

and Sota logged off every time he said he loved her she never said it back and he was beginning to wonder if she felt the same way

he got in to bed and fell asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha woke up there were close every where. he turned over an shut the radio off and looked in the merrier across the room he was still a human, he rolled back over Kagome was laying on his arm he brushed her bangs out of her eye's and she rolled over showing her bare back.

Inuyasha eye's were as big as water melons. here was a large red hot mark the shape of a crescent moon in the middle of her back

_'that was what she was upset about . how did she get that... where have I seen that mark before' _

he felt betrayed

_'why didn't she tell me about this'_

'maybe she didn't want you to worried about it' said his inner self

_'why wouldn't she want me to worry about this... she was hurt' _

"maybe it happened a long time ago... maybe she thought that you were dead and forgot about it"

Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by Kogome's voice "Inuyasha are you ok" she asked sleepily

"Where did you get that mark Kagome" he growled

Kagome had forgotten about he mark _'what do I do'_

"I got it along time ago" she said turning to face him and covering her self with the comforter

"than why is it red hot... and I've never noticed it"

"when I thought you were dead I ran into the bathroom, slipped and fell on my hot iron and reopened it and I've never worn and open back shirt or Bathing shut and you've never seen me change so how would have noticed it before" she lied again she hated lying to him

he looked her over he could tell she was lying but decide to believe her since he had no way of proving it "I'm sorry but I do wish that you had told me before I found out" he said hugging her and kissing her forehead

"no I'm sorry I should have told you... I'm sorry" she said looking up at him

"why did you hide it? I don't understand" he asked

"I was ashamed... that's all I just didn't like it so I tried to forget it" she said moving her gaze from his this time she was telling the true she really wanted to forget it

"I love you" he said holding her close

"I love you to" she said pulling away and getting gout of bed

"where are you going" he asked a little taken back

"to get dressed, if my mother come's in hear or Sota fines our close's every where and us in bed there going to know what we did" she laughed at the thought of the look on there face's if they hand walking in on them or in the morning

she pulled on her close and claimed back into bed "aren't you going to get dressed"

"nope" he said snuggling up to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep

**will Inuyasha find out about Sesshomaru and what he did? how will Inuyasha reaced fine out nexted chapter. **

**well that's the end of this chapter hope you all liked it.**

**reviews please **

**Emiko chan12 **


	3. Chapter 3 True love

**well another chapter I do not own Inuyasha and I have mad two characters but I don't know if I own them again I don't know how that works. but any way thank you to all those who have reviewed. well on the story **

Chapter 3 True love??

The rest of the week had gone bye quick and painlessly Sota hadn't bothered with to many questions and but her mother made quite an effort to leave them alone all alone. Kagome had meat Sai Sota's girlfriend and decided that she was ok. excepted that she seemed to take to much of a likening to Inuyasha which made her a little jealous.

Inuyasha thought that Sai was stupid to act to flirty around Kagome if Kagome didn't trust him, he was sure that Sota would no longer have a girlfriend. plus he loved it when Kagome got jealous it showed that she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was all packed and ready to go she pack more close than just her uniform on Inuyasha's request.

Inuyasha was in the shower (still a human) and Kagome was lying on her back the pain in her mark she figured that it shock was the worrying that Sesshomaru was talking about and only shocked her when she was around Inuyasha or other men her age or older

the window opened and a tall figure walked in

"I'm So Sorry Kagome" said a calm voice

Kagome jumped she hadn't heard or seen any one come in "INUYA..." she tried to yell but Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his clawed hand

"I'm trying to tell you something... please let me talk" he said letting go of her mouth

Kagome could tell that he was sincere

"what's up Kagome?" asked Inuyasha from the shower

"nothing... Just tripe over my back pack... that's all" she yelled back then turned to Sesshomaru

"alright... you don't have long so make it fast" she said coldly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have marked you... that's just how we do thing demons do things when they fine some one they have feelings for" he said looking at the ground

"I'm sorry... but I'm in love with Inuyasha... wait Inuyasha hasn't marked me? what does that mean" she asked confused

"I have no idea maybe he's waiting I have no idea...lifted up your shirt" he said moving closer to her

SLAP SCRACH POW

"hay what the hell was that for" he said holding his stomach and arm were she had slapped punched and scratched

"I'm not lifting up my shirt... you perv" she screamed/whispered

"I want to get rid of the mark"

"ok... but don't try anything"

"turn and face me this may sting a little" he said lifting her up and she put her face into his chest, he put his hand under her shirt over the crescent moon mark.

It's did sting a little but it was all worth it to Kagome. when he was finished he put her back on her feet but she jumped up and hugged him

"Thank you Sesshy" he hated it when people called him that but when it was said by Kagome he didn't mind he liked being held by her.

Inuyasha chose this time to expose himself (leave the bath room)

"what the... get your hands of my girlfriend Sesshomaru" he stopped for a moment "that mark on your back ... it's his mark... he marked you and you never told me" he yelled

"NO Inuyasha it's not what it looks like he... he... was..." she tried to explain but was interrupted

"trying to talk you away from me" he growled growing long fangs and claws, his eyes turned red and his hair turned snow white/silver and two purple lines at each side of his face.

he was now a full demon... he clenched his fisted ready to come at Sesshomaru

Kagome walk toward the full demon Inuyasha but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "Kagome don't... he could hurt you"

"no he won't ... he loves me... he won't hurt me" she said tugging her arm free and she continued to walk

"STOP Inuyasha" she yelled

he took a swing at Sesshomaru but Kagome stepped in between them

"IRON REBOUND SOL STEALER" Inuyasha yelled cutting Kagome's side but she took no notice

she hugged him and whispered "I love YOU Inuyasha" in his ear his heart beat slowed to normal. she kissed him and started to turn to his normal half demon self

Sesshomaru watched has she did this _'he does love her... not that I care about his feelings... but she loves him back'_

he looked her over she was bleeding it looked painful yet she took no notice _'that cut is beep... does she not feel it?'_

"why did you protected me Kagome" he asked stepping closer to her

"I didn't ... I don't like to see Inuyasha like that ... now leave" she yelled pointing to the window

he nodded and was gone. Inuyasha was back to normal

"I can't believe you Kagome... you let him near you, you let him touch you let him mark you and than you protected him" he whispered

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was hurt

"it's not like that Inuyasha ... I didn't let him mark me he just did he's a lot stronger than I am I tried to stop him I did I just couldn't... and then when he saw that a mark couldn't keep me form you he sad he would remove it and he did and I was so happy that he did that I just hugged him to thank him for taking it off" she explained

Inuyasha was horrified "Kagome... doing that could have killed you... when you're marked if you so much as go near another male you get a shocked not to mention what we did he could have killed you... I could have lost you Kagome do you see why it's important to tell me these things... you could have died Kagome" he said holding her tight

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want something so small to stop us from being together... I didn't know it was that big of a deal" she said looking at the ground

"just tell me when something happens to you I don't care if it's a head ach or hair out of place just tell me... trust me" he said holding her chin looking into her eye's

"I do trust you Inuyasha... I just don't want you to think I'm weak... I want to be strong for you" she said turning her eye's to the floor witch got really interesting

"you don't have to be strong... I'm here... I'm here to help you, support you, love you, and make sure that nothing happens to you" he said kissing her

"but if I'm not strong than how can I do all that for you" she said looking up at him

"just love me, be by my side ... that's all I need" he said kissing her again

"I really am sorry" she said digging her face into his shoulder she would have cried if she had any tears left

"shhhh... please don't cry" he said hearing her dry sobs

she pulled away and went and laid on the bed she was extremely tried but she didn't know why

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said closing her eyes"

Inuyasha looked down at his arms they were covered in blood but he had no cuts on him... as if it had hit him in the face Inuyasha looked over at Kagome her hole side had deep cuts

he got a towel from the bathroom, wet it and than went to her side. he pulled up her shirt

"Inuyasha what are you doing it's daylight out... wait you're bleeding" she squealed

"it's not me... it's you" he said looking up at her

"oh... don't worried about it it's just a scratch" she said even though it wasn't just a scratch

"now would be a really good time to stop the strong act... and I'm going to fix it... there deep" he said mumbling a spell

"what are you doing" she asked confused

"I'm healing you... Kikyou thought me a spell" counting to mutter the spell

"stop... it's doesn't need fixing...I'm fine... I can do it myself" she said sitting up and knocking his hand away

"what... what's wrong... why don't you want me to heal it" he asked confused but he had a pretty good idea of what set her off

"it'll heal on his own" she said standing up, going into the bathroom and slamming the door

_'I bet it's because I said Kikyou thought me the spell... she really has to let it go... she knows I love her' _

when she returned she had a new top on and the bleeding had stopped

"how did you do that" he asked in amazement

"I used my Miko powers" she answered and Inuyasha looked impressed

"no I dressed it" she said calmly

Inuyasha was surprised he mood seemed to change completely she was happier like she had given up on Kikyou

"that'll work" he laughed hugging her and she winced

"I'm sorry" he said letting her go

"no... don't be... it didn't hurt" she said putting his arms around her waist and holding him tight

he eyed her but decide to drop it she was going to hide her pain from him because she didn't want him to worried which made him worried more

"hay I'll go down stairs and make us some romen for breakfast... than we can leave... how does that sound?" she said kissing him and letting him go

"ya ok, just let me put my Kimono on and I'll be right down" he shouted back

he washed off his arm and pulled on his Kimono "I'm going to ask her today" he said to himself

"ask who what" came Sota's voice from the doorway

"Sota!!! O it's nothing" he said tying up his Kimono

"come on... I'm 14 you can trust me" Sota smiled

_'he has the same smile as Kagome' _Inuyasha thought to him self

"umm ok... I'm going to ask your sis to marry me" he was ready for Sota to yell at him for the vary thought

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA... do you have a ring?"

"um... no should I" Inuyasha was all confused

"ya... wait how do you "demons" do it if you don't use rings" asked Sota confused

"umm we mark each other" Inuyasha explained

"ook... you need a lot of work... I know where we can get rings... my friends dad owes me ... than we can work on the rest latter" Sota explained fast.

Sota didn't wait for Inuyasha to unscramble what he had just said.

"come on" he yelled grabbing Inuyasha's Kimono and running down the stairs.

**How will Inuyasha pop the question? will he pop the question? do you think that Sesshomaru is done chasing Kagome (trying to get her to be his wife) fined out next chapter coming to a computer near you. **

**well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. **

**Yah I know it's a short one but you're going to have to just grin and bear it lol. **

**Reviews please **


	4. Chapter 4 The Question!

**Once again thank you to all you who reviewed! my last two chapter's received the most review out of all the chaps I've posted I'm Impressed, and vary happy. **

**I do not own Inuyasha... I wish I did though (come on you know that would be really cool) **

**well on with the chapter **

Chapter 4 The Question!!!

"where are you two headed off to" asked Kagome from the kitchen

Sota stopped in his tracks and Inuyasha run over him (anime style) "um...um..." Inuyasha stuttered

"Inuyasha is going to give me the talk and than were going to do some bonding... you know man to man bonding" Sota answered smoothly

"WHAT??" hissed Inuyasha and Sota shoot him a '**play along or I'll kill you look**' one like Kagome.

It surprised him how much Sota and Kagome shared some of the same facial actions... it kinda scared him ... a bit

"that's right man to man bonding" repited Inuyasha

"don't you want ramin Inuyasha" asked Kagome showing him the pot

"ummm..." Inuyasha looked at Sota who was shaking his head "nooo thanks" he answered bummed out that he wasn't going to get his ramin

"oo... alright" he could tell that Kagome was just as disappointed as he was

"we'll do lunch ok Kagome... we will be back in time for lunch Sota" Inuyasha really wanted his ramin and to spend his time with Kagome and the "fam" before they had to leave

"up... be back by lunch Kagome" yelled Sota

"ok bye Kag" Inuyasha went to go give her a kiss bye but Sota pulled him out of the door before he had the chance

"hay" he yelled

"that was a close one... I thought that she would never let us leave... MAN you need to learn Improve... play along better" panted Sota

"sorry, next time run it by me... I had no idea we were going to lie to her... and you could have let me say good bye" Inuyasha stood beside Sota while he cout his breath

"alright only three more blocks almost there" Sota Said pointing down the street and they started on there run

"so why does this guy owe you"

"well it's kind a long story"

"well he have 2 ,1/2 blocks so talk" growled Inuyasha

"alright... well long story short, he liked his lady... I hook them up... they get married and he owes me and every where in between that I did little favors here and there so he owe's me a lot like enough to last this life time and the next three" laughed Sota

Inuyasha just nodded he didn't really like the idea of this friends dad... someone that had to get a teenager to help him get a girl

"so how are you going to do it"

"do what?" Inuyasha was afishally confused

"ask her the question" Sota rolled his eye's _'what does Kagome see in him... he's so simple minded'_

"ooo that ... ... I have ...wait let me think... I have no idea" Inuyasha just looked a head of him trying to make it look like he was thinking about it

"O my we have a lot of work to do... we're here" he said stopping out side a store called Jaramies Juller's

they walked in, there was a tall thin man sitting behind the counter.

Sota cleared his throght loudly the man looked up from what he was doing behind the counter

"SOTA" the man had a loud booming voice like thunder he looked allot like his own father from what Inuyasha could remember any way

"hay Jara" greated Sota

"so what brings you into my shop" asked Jara

"you know that favor you owe me" Sota tapped his fingers on the counter hurting Inuyasha's ears

"yes" growled Jara he new by the look on Sota's face that this favor was going to cut deep into his wallet

"well... you see this is my Sis's boy friend and he would like to propose sooo... I need a dimon white gold engament ring, a set of white gold wedding rings with _Together for ever _ scripted on them" Sota's smile faded when he was giving his order he was serious

"congratulations and I'll be right back with your order" Jara was right this did ct deep into his wallet white god was vary expencive

"ok so what is Kagome favorite place in your era" asked Sota as soon as Jara was out of sight

"umm that would be look out point... she says it makes her feel close to the star's"

"ok so you guys are going back tonight... right"

"ya why"

"ok... when we get home why have to get Kagome out of the house some how ... mom and pappy wont be a probably there out for the day... any way when we get her out of the house we cook a wonderful dinner so she leave in a vary good mood than you take campaign and pretty glass's' and go to look out point pop the ring in her drink and when she fines it you pop the question. I'll keep the wedding bands on me in this era and when she says yes you can come back and plan the wedding" Sota was happy with his vision

Inuyasha was vary happy with this plan excepted he wasn't sure if she would say yes or not after the whole Sesshomaru thing he didn't know what to think

His thoughts were interrupted when Jara came back with 2 small boxes

"OO Jara I forgot I need a white gold necklace chain and a dimon heart charm to go on it" Ordered Sota

_'Sota has this guy wrapped around his fingerer... man' _

"how many favor's does he owe you" Inuyasha was surprised that Jara hadn't reached over the counter and strangled Sota because of all of Sota's demands

"a LOT... I told you enough to last this life time and the next three" Sota laughed

Jara returned with a blue box, he should Sota "wonderful"

"alright if that is all.. the white box is the wedding bands" he said showing Inuyasha "absolutely amazing... Kagome will love them"

"and the small black one is the engagement ring" Jara continued, showing Inuyasha and Sota. It was amazing when Jara turned it the dimond twinkled in the light

Jara put the boxes in a pretty bag and handed it to Sota

"thanks Jara, see you latter" and with that Sota and Inuyasha walked out of the store

Jara pulled out a thick book and marked off to F's "3 down... 9997 more to go" he said to him self putting the book down and going back to what he was doing behind the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"alright, let's go to the grocery store and get stuff for dinner" instructed Sota

"you go... I'm going to go over to that flower shop I'll meet you outside the grocery story"

"ya ok her favorite flower is..." Sota was cut off by Inuyasha

"orchids, I know... I have been dating her for a year and known her for over two year's" Inuyasha said walking over to the flower shop.

when he got to the shop there were so many colors of orchids to chose form

_'O my dear lord... could there be any more choose to chose form'_

"how can I help you ... um...Sir?" said a teen aged girl maybe a year younger than Kagome, she was wearing green apron with ripped Jean's (the style now) and a green tub top.

"yes umm...can I have a beauke of blue and lime green Orchids" he said as polity as he could

"honey you can have anything you like... I'm available" she said rubbing him as she walked by

Inuyasha took no notice he was to busy thing about what Kagome would say

_'she'll say yes... she will say yes right' _

"here you are" the girl interrupted

"oo.. thank you umm how much" he asked

"my name is Naemi... and you can have them on the house for a kiss and a late night dinner" she said batting her eye lashes and handing him the flowers making sure there hands touched

"umm that's nice but umm Naemi... but I would rather pay for the flowers... but thank you for the offer" he said politely

Naemi's sweet flirting went to pure anger "what am not good enough for you" she yelled taking Inuyasha by surprise

" no...no you're pretty and all it's that I have a girl friend, I love her I really do and I'm going to ask her to married me to night... and I'm not the cheating type" he add kindly

"5 yen" she growled holding out her hand

"thank you ... I am sorry... there are more guy's out there...here keep the change" he said handing her 20 yen" and walking out of the shop

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was in the bathroom looking over her cut

_'it's deep... I should have let Inuyasha heal it... but I'm just so jealous of Kikyou ... she has thought him so much and I have thought him nothing' _she thought to her self as she redressed her wound, like she had to every 15minutes

"Kagome?" came a whisper from her bed room

she walked out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru standing by the window

"what are you doing here... I told you to leave" she growled at him green sparks, sparked from her figure tips

_'her miko powers are awakening'_

"is Inuyasha here" he asked looking around he could sell fresh blood... he new that is was Kagome _'why didn't she let Inuyasha heal her'_ he asked himself

"no he's out with my brother... why? she asked more comely and the sparks faded

"well he wasn't to happy last time I was here" he said coming in with out her inviting him in

"than why are you back" sitting on her bed for some reason she got this feeling that he couldn't hurt her, it confused her

"I never left" he said sitting next to her and touching her hand and to his surprise she didn't pull away

"I want to heal your cut's... those dressings wont last long"

"I"M FINE... I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I DON'T NEED ANYONE" she yelled standing up quickly "Ouch"

"sit down... I'm going to heal you... It's my fault that you're hurt so I'm going to fix it" he said pulling her down to the bed.

he placed his hands on her ribs and a light blue light shawn from it, with in seconds he was healed

Kagome lifted her shirt to look at were her cut's had been, she was all healed only scars "O thank you Sesshy" she said going to hug him but thought better of it

"let's get you cleaned up" he said taking her hand and walking her to the bathroom

_'his hand is so warm and wanting... Inuyasha use to be like this... up until they came here... I bet he's just pretending to still love me till we get back... Inuyasha practically ran out the door... probably to ask Sota how to break it to me easier' _

"Kagome... Kagome" she was pulled out of her thought's by Sesshomaru calling her name

"uh... wwhat" she asked confused

"where are the towels?... are you alright?"

_'she look's like some one hit her in the face... I wonder what she's thinking about' _

"umm there under the sink" she said pointing to the sink... and yes I'm fine" she answered

he wet the towel and started to clean the dry blood from her side

_'why does he care so much... I thought he hated humans well other than Rin but why me... why does he care he should hate me I'm with Inuyasha' _she thought to her self

Sesshomaru noticed that she was watching him... it made him novice

_'why is she looking at me like that... almost like the way that she looks at Inuyasha'_

"all done" he said standing up and putting the towel in the basket

"thank you Sesshy" she said going to give him a hug but thought better of it

he noticed her hesitation and pulled her into a huge and to his surprised that she hugged him back

"do you want to go for a walk" he asked when they parted and he headed for the window

"Kagome were back" yelled Inuyasha from the bottom of the stairs

"umm... sure meet me at the coffee shop around the corner" she whispered practically pushing him out the window

"coming Inuyasha" she said opening the door and running into him

"sorry Inuyasha" she went to kiss him but something kept her form doing so

"so what did you do while I was gone" he asked holding her tight

"Nothing" she said quickly

_'something's not right... it took her a long time to answer when I called'_ he thought to himself

"where did you two go off so fast" she said kissing him

"nothing" he answered back

"ok than" she said breaking out of his arms

"where are you going... what wrong" he asked confused she was acting really strange

"to get changed" she said grabbing random close out of different drawers

"ok" he said walking into her room

"what are you doing" she asked as he walked in and closed the door

"closing the door you don't want your brother to see you get changed" he said confused she was really acting wearied

"no what are you doing in here" she asked heading for the bath room

"changing my kimono to the dark green one you like... this there a problem" he asked eyeing her

"nope I'll go in here than she said" walking into the bathroom

"I've see more of you than that before he said eyeing her"

"I know but what if my brother walks in and see's me that wouldn't be nice" she said closing the door

_'what is up she's making so many excess' _

'maybe she's still self cushions around you' answered his inner self

_'you think thats it... come to think about it she hasn't let me see her since I found that mark... so you think that it's something like that?' _

'maybe she has a tattoo of an old boyfriend or something and hasn't gotten it removed yet or covered it up'

_'shut up' _

'hay it's possible'

Kagome came out of the bath room she had tight ripped jeans (the style) and a green tank top

"what's with the change of close" he asked moving closer to her he liked it when she dressed like this "we don't have a date do we... I swear I didn't forget" he laughed knowing that they hadn't made plans ... well he did but she didn't know that yet

"I'm going out to see on old friend" she answered hugging him

"want me to come" he asked looking down at her

she had to think fast "umm I don't think that, that is such a great idea see he doesn't know I have a boyfriend and he might take it badly so I'd rather tell him and than you can meet him ok" she said smiling proud that she had come up with that answer so quickly

"oo Hojo... he always seemed to be around when we came back does he like you" he asked not likening the idea of Kagome going out with some one who still liked her or had liked her

"ya Hojo... and I don't think so were just friends" she said walking out the door

"than I can come... if he doesn't like you or didn't like you it shouldn't be a problem" he said following her down the stairs

"you know he doesn't know I have a boyfriend let alone a demon one so I really don't want to give him a heart attack after not seeing him for a year" she said turning to him and he took her in his arm's

"you called me a demon" he said surprised that she had said that

"O I'm sorry... I didn't reanalyze... your just to strong and protective I like of you as a demon some times... sooo please don't become a full demon I like you the way you are I don't want you to hate every thing I won't be able to go near you because the only think that changes you back is you love for me in your human heart" she said trying to bring tears to her eye's ... this change of subject would get him off of "Hojo" (really Sesshomaru)

"I love you in my demon heart to nothing can stop me from loving you... nothing not even death" he said kissing her

"how can you promise that? no one knows what's beyond death"

"I do... our love runs deeper than anything that I have seen or felt... it will last forever I promise you"

"but ... I love you to Inuyasha" she said hugging him and running out the door

_'she thinks of me as a demon... not a half but a whole' _

"was that Kagome that just left" Sota poked his head out of the kitchen door

"unfortunately" Inuyasha looked at the floor

_at least I got to say buy the time' _

"great we can get started" Sota clapped his hands together and rushed back in to the kitchen

**Will Inuyasha find out where Kagome is really going? why is Kagome going with Sesshomaru? Will Inuyasha decide not to ask Kagome to marry him? find out ... next time on Secret Love No More!!!**

**Sorry it took me so long I had so many ISU (indepented study unit) to do but now I'm done so I'll be able to write more over Christmas (jump's up and down screaming yay yay). **

**hope you liked this chapter it's kinda slow it's really more of a filler my next chapter will be much better I promise. **

**REVIEW'S **

**Emiko chan12 **


	5. Chapter 5 The walk

**So Sorry for taking so long to up date I've had alot on my mind... let's just say that guy's are stupid (sorry to all the guy's out there that read) ok not all guys are but the one I like is and he gave me writters block... well never mind this story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and all those Characters not me... or is it... I forget... lol on with the story... OH and Merry Christmas or Happy Holliday's **

**review please!!**

Chapter 5 The walk

Sesshomaru was sitting at one of the many coffee shop's that were around the corner of Kagomes home.

_'I wounder why she had us met here... I hope this is the right coffee shop' _

he stud up and walked out side and sat at one of the table's hopping that she would see him him better... who could miss a 6 foot 3 inch sender man with a tail any way

Kagome came running around the corner _'what is this feeling in my stumach ... it's like a roler coster in my innside' _ Sesshomaru stood and started to walk toward her

Kagome ran right into him and they fell on the ground _'is this how so makes Inuyasha feel when there together... what do I care I love her' __**'your going soft Sesshomaru' **__'shut up no one asked you' _

at this point Kagome was helping him up off the ground "sorry about that... sorry I took so long" she said ridding her self of any durt

"you didn't take to long I just didn't know what shop you were talking about so I thought that is would be better to wait out side ... oh I'm sorry... your pants a riped" she said looking at the ground

Kagome bursted out laughing "they're suppost to be like that anf I've had worst falls than that trust me"

"if you're sure that you're ok I want to show you something" he said crouching down

"what are you doing?" she asked not knowing what he was doing

"hop on I'm going to carrie you... so you don't have to walk and it'll be way faster" he said waving at her to hurry up so not to make a seen

Kagome did as she was told and they took off at demon speed, she had to close her eye's, so not to get dizzy from the blure of the street around her

Sesshomaru felt her hold tighter to his body as they went faster and faster, the heat from her body was driving his inner self crazy_**'Inuyasha's not around, she blew him off for us... she whats us ask her to be your's and only your's she'll say yes'**__ 'yes I can use the jewel as my barganing chip' __**'we shouldn't have to bribe her but that is a goo Idea... STOP BEFORE YOU RUN IN TO THE WALL' **_ Sesshomaru didn't even notice that he had been in his own turf for quite some time now

Kaogme opened her eye's when they came to a stop _'what a beautifule castle... or is it a shrine... no it's a castle' _

"it's beautfule...where are we" she asked jumping to the ground and walking back so she could see more of the castle

"this is my castle... where I live in my era" he said takeing her hand and showing her into the court yard

"oh.. but who lives here now" she asked looking at how clean it was.

"my elder self... I'll live forever unless I'm stabed at the heart" he explained at the look on Kagome's face

"Oh does that mean Inuyasha can never die than to?" she asked sadly

"well Kinda... shouldn't you be pleased with that thought" he asked Kagome looked like she was about to break out in tears

"ya I gess but that means that my soul will have to wait forever to be with him... when I die" she cried letting a single tear to fall

Sesshomaru lifted his chin so he look her in the eye's but she looked away _'is she afriad of being alone' _

"Kagome ... you won't have to wait forever... you'll be reborn like before when you were Kikyou he loved you and your you know and he loves you...so" he was cut off by Kagome burring her head in his chest

he could feel burning and shocks were her head was "what the hell" he yelled pushing her away, there where sours where she had been

"I didn't ... mean... what ever that is" she sobed backing away _'what have I done' __**'way to go... look what you've done... you hurt him' **_

Kagome walked out of the castle and sat in the grass and barried her head in her hands

"Kagome it's ok... I'm sorry... please don't cry" Sesshomaru sat next to her and put his arm around her

"when I die he's going to love someone else when I die... I will no longer be in his heart... is this how Kikyou felt about me" she whispered to her self

"Kagome ... do you what to live here... you and Inuyasha" he added Inuyasha because he new that Kagome wouldn't go for it unless Inuyahsa came to

"what!!"

"ya you and Inuyasha can live here if you want"

"I'll have to talk to Inuyasha about it... but we should head back" she said standing up

"wait I have something for you... don't move" he said running Inside

Kagome looked around, she was sournded by mountains _'I've been here before... KOUGA' _she screamed in her head and ran off in the direction of the wolf demon cave,

when she finaly came to the mouth of the cave Kagome was out of breath and sat on the hard sone. "who is there" yelled a angry Kouga

"it's Kagome... Kouga" she said standing and giving him a big hug he looked the same except his hair was a light gray and he moved a little slower but not much slower, you could say that he was at normal speed now.

"you're alive" he said letting go of her and sitting on the stone where she had been

"ya... why wouldn't I be" kagome sat next to him and gave him a puzzled look

"you were killed by Naraku... the last battle" he said looking away from her

"what... how" _'Inuyasha didn't protcet me?' _

"well Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, you and I were all fighting Naraku, his carnations and his puppets" he stoped he had been trying to forget about this day for year's

"Kouga... please go on" she said hugging him again

"Naraku had all the shard's even the one's in my legs, that his curside Hakudoshi recarnation took from me not to long before... he was only missed one, that you used to get back and forth from your era and our era... Inuyasha was fighting the real Naraku, you killed Kagra and went to help Inuyasha Kikyou noded her head and Naraku went after you Inuyasha tried to stop him but he doged every attace that he through at him, he got to you and took the shard than used you as a sheild..." Kouga passed again retelling her death was just as painful as watching her die

"Kouga You can do it ... I'm alive... I need to know" she said sitting in his lap and holding him close

"well nobody new what to do... you told Inuyasha to use his wind scar but he wouldn't, no matter how much you begged him he wouldn't do it... we all felt help less, Naraku laughed his crimal laugh... just than and arow was shoot and you were both dead... all the recarnations turned to dust same with the puppets. Inuyasha kneelt down and cried ,as well all did but no one more than Inuyasha, he mumbled something about a child than tured and went completly crazy, wind scars were thoun he yelled at Sesshomaru to bring you back.." tears were running down his face he didn't want to finish

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru walked out of his catle to find Kagome no where to be seen_ 'what happened to her... I leave for 5 minutes and she's gone' _

he smelt the air the only sent that he could pick up was Kagome's _'ok so she just wondered off... nothing happend to her' __**'unless another demon came alonge and took her and hid his sent' **__'no than they would hide her's to...' __**no matter just go after her... just to be safe'**__ 'thanks but I was going to do that any way' _

he ran off in the direction that her sent was headed, it ran all the way to the old wolf demon cave (which wasn't far from his castle but still) _'that crazy old wolf better not have told her anything... expasionly what my elderself told me' _

at this thought he quickined his pase. Sesshomaru got the brush just out side the mouth of the cave he could see Kagome was sitting in the wolf's lap.

Sesshomaru stoped and lissened in on them, he could hear everything that they were saying

"well nobody new what to do... you told Inuyasha to use his wind scar but he wouldn't, no matter how much you begged him he wouldn't do it... we all felt help less, Naraku laughed his crimal laugh... just than and arow was shoot and you were both dead... all the recarnations turned to dust same with the puppets. Inuyasha kneelt down and cried ,as well all did but no one more than Inuyasha, he mumbled something about a child than tured and went completly crazy, wind scars were thoun he yelled at Sesshomaru to bring you back.."

Sesshomaru ran up to them he didn't want Kagome to know anymore **"That's Enough... wolf" **he groweled

"Sess.. Sesshomaru..." studered Kouga

Kagome jumped out of Kouga's lap _'how long has he been standing there for... I should have just stayed like he told me to' _

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him and Kouga backed off getting the hit that she was his (but she's not) "you knew about this and didn't tell me" she cried trying to wiggle out of his grip but the more she wiggled the more he tighted his grip on her

he picked her up and ran demon speed to his catle **"Put me down"** she yelled as her fist started to glow green and she punched him in the nose.

_'I think she broke my nose... that actually hurt' __**'well ya that was her miko power's...they can hrt us... baka'**_

Sesshomaru put her down on the court yard floor

"why didn't you save me when I died... why didn't you use the teksega...am I not good enought to save" she yelled and a green barier extened from her body

"put the barier down... I'll take you home" he said camly

"NO.. tell me" she yelled than the barier extened to Sesshomaru... it shocked him _'purifactation barier' __**'a sinch comepared to the one at moutHokuria' **_

"fine just calm down" he said breathlessly for some reson he had no energy

Kagome looked around there was a bow and arow right by her foot his he got out of line that she could use and with that she calmed down and the barier retreated "talk"

"didn't bring you back to life because my teksega was crushed by Naraku... I could bring you back and when I had gotten it fixed, whitch didn't take vary long, I couldn't find you'r body Inuyasha had taken it and had dissapreard with Shippo"

"so what happened to every one else?"

"well Miroku and Sango got married as you probably gessed since they were engaged to marrie for some time before you died , they had a baby girl not long after that, and named her Kagome after you...my elder has's seen them since then and Kikyou... the case of your death took Naraku's body, rumer has it that he was carrieing Naraku's child... but no one know's for sure"

"thank you" she said and she sonk to her knee's

"why did you want to know so bad" he asked helping her to her feel

"because... now I can..." Kagome fell into Sesshomaru her eye's were closed, he checked her plus... there was no plus...

_'oh what do I do now' _he panicked _**'take her to the castle... and get your healers to help her' '**__no I'll take her back to her home' __**'what about Inuyasha' **_

he picked her up and started to run to her house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was pasing in the kichen. _'Kagome has been gone the whole afternoon' _

Inuyasha had surched for her sent to "check in" when Sota sent him out to get fansie glass' and Shampaine but her sent was no ware to be smelt... it was like she droped off the face of the planet

'dinner is almost ready and she's not home... she said that she would home intime for dinner and she's not here... she's never late never... something must have happened to her and I'm stuck here with Mr bossy who won't let me leave due to me takeing so long the last time I went out... something's not right ... I can't feel it... Kagome where are _you" _as he thought those last words the front door flew open and a gust of wind went throught the house

Inuaysha ran out into the halway to see a blure fly up the stairs, Inuyasha ran up to Kaogme's rom where he found...

**---------**

**what will Inuyasha find... is Kagome dead or alive... find out in the next chapter of Secret Love No More...**

**so what did to you think I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **

**Emiko Sessh (ya I changed my name)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Strugle part 1

**Sorry it's takeing me so long to up date, I'll post sooner next time **

**well any way I do no own Inuyasha or any of the character's (whis I did though) **

**To the Story.**

**Last time:**

Inuyasha was pasing in the kichen. _'Kagome has been gone the whole afternoon' _

Inuyasha had surched for her sent to "check in" when Sota sent him out to get fansie glass' and Shampaine but her sent was no ware to be smelt... it was like she droped off the face of the planet

'dinner is almost ready and she's not home... she said that she would home intime for dinner and she's not here... she's never late never... something must have happened to her and I'm stuck here with Mr bossy who won't let me leave due to me takeing so long the last time I went out... something's not right ... I can't feel it... Kagome where are _you" _as he thought those last words the front door flew open and a gust of wind went throught the house

Inuaysha ran out into the halway to see a blure fly up the stairs, Inuyasha ran up to Kaogme's room where he found...

Chapter 6 The Strugle (part one)

Sesshomaru was leaning over Kagome who was motionless on her bed

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" yelled Inuyasha running to Kagome's side and kissing her hand

"I did nothing, How dare you asume that I would hurt her... I was on my way to she my elder self in MY castle when I found her... she was like this when I found her" Sesshomaru lied

Inuyasha couldn't believe this '_Kagome was on the west side... no something isn't right'_

"wait ... how did this happen?" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand held it to his face.. she was cold (not a good sign)

"by the way that I found her... it look's like..." Sesshomaru shollowed a large lump of air and continued "it looks like she had an engry out burst" Sesshomaru couldn't look at Kagorme knowing he had caused her out burst

_'he'll want me to save her'__** 'don't let him suffure' **__'no I can't let her die... it's all my fult that she had and ot burst' __**'fine do it but tell him only if he promises never to mark her' **__'why would I do that' __**'because than she can never trully be his and than you can take her... you're such a beka sometimes' **__'great idea... I'll do it' _

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE KAGOME... YOU'RE THE HEALER IN OUR ... I can't believe I'm saying this FAMILY... " Inuyasha had to stop tears were now pouring out of his closed eye's

Sesshomaru just looked at him _**'how pothetic crying over a human... now don't do anything till he bagg's' **_"well I'm off.. I don't save human's" he turned for the door but Inuyasha grabed him

"NO please... save her...I'll do anything to make sure she's alive... Sesshomaru I know you can save her...SAVE HER"

_'I hate to bage bit if she did have a out bust that she could have over loauded her brain and that means she is going to die or is already dead... I can't lose her' _

Sesshomaru had heard the 5 words that he was waitting for "alright I'll bring her back but you can never mark her.. and I mean never... what do you say _**Inuyasha**_" he said makeing sure that he used Inuyasha's name so Inuyasha new that he was vary serious

_'if I cna't mark Kagome than she can never really be mine... but when I give her the ring Sota said that it's just like marking and means the samethings... so she'll really be mine and she can always mark me to show that I'm her's' _Inuyasha thougth to himself

Sesshomaru was suprized at how long it took him to make his dession _'he did say he'd do anything right' __**'mabe he'd rather have her die than just not be able to mark her... wow talk about bad boyfriend' **__'you know that marking is more than just a mark it alow's you to mate...' __**'ya I know I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing**_

**With Kagome: **

Kagome looked around she was in a room with nothin but black. the floor that she seemed to be laying on seemed to be cold damp hard stone. she tryed to talk but no sound came out. _'where am I'_

"NO please... save her...I'll do anything to make sure she's alive... Sesshomaru I know you can save her...SAVE HER" came Inuaysha's voice through the dakness

_'Inuyasha I'm here... Save me? what do I need to be ssveing from ... make sure I'm alive... I'M DEAD' _Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eye's but they weren't falling they just seemed to dissapear

"alright I'll bring her back but you can never mark her.. and I mean never... what do you say _**Inuyasha**_" came another voice but who was it Kagome couldn't place the voice with the name or the face

_'Inuyasha you can't don't do it I'm alive... Please don't do it I'm right here'_

Kagome could feel her self floutting suddenly her room came into view. Inuyasha was holding her hand to his face he had his eye's closed "Inuyasha..." she put he hand to his face but her hand went through him like she was a ghost

"fine I'll do it" Inuyasha opened his eye's and stood up and A tall bulr took his place

**Back with Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru up his "real" hand on her forehead and his clawed hand on her stomace.

Inuyasha's demon blood started to bole over **'why did you agree... she can never relly be your's' **_'she can still be mine ... and I'd rather her e alive and be someone else's than her be dead' __**'no you don't have a chance... she's falling for Sesshomaru... why do you think she protected him' **__'no she said that she was just thanking him... she love's me... she'll say yes when I ask her tonight' __**'are you sre about... why wouldn't she let you go with her to see Hoje, Hojo or what ever his name is' **_

"Inuyasha you must leave, you'r exurting to much dimonic energy and setting off her miko power's" Sesshomaru orddered. he had just a bit of panic in his voice he was slowly lossing Kagome

**With Kagome:**

"Inuyasha don't leave me" called Kagome (still a "ghost")

"I'm not leaveing her, you have dimonic energy as well, if you'r not leaveing me than I'm not... why would I leave her alone with you" blood was starting to drip from his tightly clenched fist's

"I have hidden my Demonic energy" it was true Kagome coldn't sence any demonic power except for Inuyasha's"and if you don't leave soon than I wont be able to bring Kagome back I'm losing her Inuaysha **leave now**" the tall blur was shaking

_'Inuyasha don't leave please don't leave me' _

Inuyasha bent over Kagome and whispered "I don't know if you can hear me but I love and I'll be hear as soon as you wake up ... Please wake up I love you" and with that Inuyasha walked to the door to leave

_'I love you to Inuyasha'_

**With Inuyasha; **

Inuaysha opened the door than turned to Sesshomaru "**try anything and I'll kill you and Kagome wont be able to stop me" **and with that he left the room

_**'go back... he'll try something... go back ... why do you trust him' **__'SHUT UP ... I don't trust him, I trust Kagome... I'll do anyhing to keep Kagome' __**'even if her being in the arm of another man, Demon what ever' **__' yes even if she's in the arm's of another man/demon... but that wont happen she love's me' _

**With Kagome: **

Kaogme watched the door close, than whatched as the blur leand over her cold limp boady. he once more put his hands on her head and stomace he closed his eye's "Cenkrethus, Centay, Cinthose" he muddered under his breath.

Kagome felt her self falling, everything went black like before... than

**With Sesshomaru **

Kaogme's eye's started to flutter _'no no no I can't lose her' __**'kiss her' **__'no what for' __**'it work's in the movies' **__'good point'_

Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her when "Inuyasha where ... where am I" asked Kagome sitting up

"you'r at home" he answered not correcting her on who he really was

"how did I get here?" she asked hugging (who she thought was Inuaysha) and sitting in his lap

"I brought you here' he said holdig her chin as if going to kiss her

"Sesshomaru... I thought that you were Inuyasha... I was just going to... why didn't tell me you were you and not Inuyasha" she asked a little frecked out and pulling away

"you were just going to do what" he said leaning in for a kiss

"nothing... where is Inuyasha" she asked hastily she didn't like what was thinking

"he's out..." he said kissing her

a green Light surged to her hand's "GET OUT" she yelled and the green light exploeded and Sesshomaru when fyling into the wall.


	7. Chapter 6 the srugle part 2

**OK hear's the second part of chapter 6, I"m sorry I had to break it up like ths but I just had no time to write it all in one day (I had to diffrent jobs to work that day) **

**Oh and I change mixed up the name with another chapter so the it the real tittle 'chapter 6 the strugle' sorry for the mix up**

**anyway on with the chapter **

**last time:**

(with Sesshomaru)

Kaogme's eye's started to flutter _'no no no I can't lose her' __**'kiss her' **__'no what for' __**'it work's in the movies' **__'good point'_

Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her when "Inuyasha where ... where am I" asked Kagome sitting up

"you'r at home" he answered not correcting her on who he really was

"how did I get here?" she asked hugging (who she thought was Inuaysha) and sitting in his lap

"I brought you here' he said holdig her chin as if going to kiss her

"Sesshomaru... I thought that you were Inuyasha... I was just going to... why didn't tell me you were you and not Inuyasha" she asked a little frecked out and pulling away

"you were just going to do what" he said leaning in for a kiss

"nothing... where is Inuyasha" she asked hastily she didn't like what was thinking

"he's out..." he said kissing her

a green Light surged to her hand's "GET OUT" she yelled and the green light exploeded and Sesshomaru when fyling into the wall.

**Chapter 6 The strugle (part two/ last part) **

Inuyasha was deep in thought when he heard Kagome scream "GET OUT" than a green light shone from the cravice in the door and everything went silent

Inuayasha's heart was pounding _**'I told you not to trust him.. told you'd try something' **__'no that was just his healing light' __**'or the slash of the his light wip and she screamed what more prof do you need' **_

with that las thought and heart pounding Inuyasha..

**With Kagome: **

Kagome opened her eye's ... she couldn't rember where she was ... thank she saw Sesshomaru's boady liying on the ground.

_'what happened here... where is here ... wait I'm in my room ... but how did I get here' _

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's limp boady she found a pulse when she removed her hand from his neck a flash of nothing went acrossed her eye's and her memory came back everything from when she was dead or was she really dead.

Kagome ran out into the bathroom and closed the door

**With Inuyasha: **

Inuyasha busted throught the door and suprizd to find Sesshomaru slowlly getting up off the floor and Kagome was no where to be found

"OOO aaaa ouch" whined Sesshomaru as he tood up

"WHERE'S KAGOME ... WHAT HAPPENED" yelled Inuyasha pushing Sesshomaru agest the wall

"ooo I don't know ... we made amazing love than she snapped when I wouldn't keep it up.." laughed Sesshomaru

**"GET OUT" **groweled Inuyasha tighting his grip on Sesshomaru's Kaomino

"oo what Inuyasha did I hit a nerve" Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomaru's side (he was slowly turning into a demon

"O that's right I have a message for you from Kagome... she said that I'm way better to make love to than you are and she could never love a Half of anything" Sesshomaru laughed but than winsed as Inuaysha took hold f his neck

**"DO NOT GO DOWN THAT ROAD ... KAGOME LOVES ME AND ONLY ME... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU'R NO OUT OF HERE BY THE COUNT OF OO LET'S SAY 20" **

_'he has father's temper' __**'get out of there or we're dead' **_

Inuyasha let Sesshomaru go and backed up a few centameter's

**"1 ...2...3.." **Inuyasha started to count and Sesshomaru slowly made his way for the door **"20" **Inuyasha charged at the Sesshomaru and punched him uncontrolably...

**With Kagome: **

Kagome climded out her bathroom window and on to the sill, some one had come into her room and she didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone about what happened, she didn't really understand herself what had happened.

she climbed into Sota's bedroom window and ran out into the hall "I have to find Inuyasha" she told her self as she ran past her room. than stoped _'was that Inuyasha' _

Kagome walked back to her room and lissend

**"GET OUT" **groweled Inuyasha

"oo what Inuyasha did I hit a nerve" laughed Sesshomaru Inuyasha said nothing Kagome could tell that something wasn't right _'had he not told Sesshomaru to heal me what did he think happend' _

"O that's right I have a message for you from Kagome... she said that I'm way better to make love to than you are and she could never love a Half of anything" Sesshomaru

_'what is he talking about we neve did anything... I blasted him before he could' _

**"DO NOT GO DOWN THAT ROAD ... KAGOME LOVES ME AND ONLY ME... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU'R NO OUT OF HERE BY THE COUNT OF OO LET'S SAY 20" **

there was a poss.. and the shuffling of feet

**"1...2...3.." **then the shuffling off feet seemed to slow

_'is Sesshomaru testing Inuyasha' _

**"20" **Kagome heard as somthign hit the floor over and over again

Kagome stepped into the door way to see who was hitting who.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there were rolling aroung on the floor and Inuyasha was punched Sesshomaru uncontrolably.

Kagome could do nothing she was frozen she couldn't even speak.

15 mins latter Inuyasha's rath had ended and Seshomaru was over at the window with boken noise, a couple of rib's, and shadered caller bone ( and no that's not the bone that you help people call people).

Sesshomaru had finally gone out the window (probably to his elderself's castle in the west)

"In... uyasha?" asked Kagome shakingly... she had never seen him like this before... half of his face was brak red almost black, the puple marks on the side of his face were dark blue. his claw's looked like huge dog paw's, he red Kaomon was covered in dust's (from the floor when rolling arounf on the foor with Sesshomaru)

"**KAGOME... WHAT... WHERE WERE YOU" **he groweled

Kagome waked into the room it's not true what ever he said he's lieing to you (sobbing) I would never (more sobbing) do that with someone that wasn't you (more sobbing).. you've got to believe me" she cried droping to the floor she could feel her miko power's actting up again

"**Kag... I believe you.." **he nelt beside her to kiss her but she backed away

"Inuyasha I'm sorry... I just don't want to hurt you" she said tear's falling from her eye's

"you wont..." his demon was almost settled but the Bark blue strip's sayed on his face

he leand in and kissed her he got a shock bt nothing that he was going to stop kissing Kagome for but Kagome pulled away she was out of breath

"Kag? what happened why did you scream and then that green light... did he mark you or curs you again talk to me" Inuyasha said taking her hand this time he was brned

"well I woke up from a bad dream, I woke up and reialized it was just a dream and than when I saw him it braught the dream to life... and I freaked out... I'm sorry" she looked at the ground and started to cry _'why am I lieing to Inuyasha...' __**' he's worried you'll tell him if it happen's again' **_

"what was you'r dream about... it must have been pritty bad to have your miko power's to work like that" he explained but he kept his hand's in his lap fighting the ugre to reach out and hold her tight till the world went away.

"I...I ...foget" she whispered

"no you don't just tell me I won't freak out I promis" he said this time he reached out and pulled her close she was shakeing and he could smell her fear runnong through her_ 'she fears me' _he thought as he rubbed her skin which would shock him.

"well... Ok but you have to promis not to get upset in anyway..." Inuyasha nodded his head yes "ok well I was dieing and I could see and Sesshomaru talking and he said that he would only bring me back if didn't mark me ... witch mean that we could never have children... and I would never trully be your's" at the fraze 'we could never had children' he couldn't believe what he was hearing _'she know's what the mark mean's and did she say that she wanted children... our children ... I can't believe it I never new she felt that way to... god I love her' _

"and than you agreed to it and than you left the room and than he brought me back to life and he tried things (you get what I'm say)... than I woke up and everything was fine than I saw him and it felt so real.. and then this green light exploided and he was noked out" she explained and all of it was true but it wasn't really a dream but Inuyasha didn't need to know that he had already kided Sesshomaru's ass.

"I'll never let that happen, you'll never be left alone with him... I promis you... and nothing is going to stop you ffrom being trully mine well other than if you don't want to that is..."he said and the fear was gone from Kagome and happness had replased it.

he kissed her but she didn't really kiss him back.

"Kag what's wrong?"

"I don't you won't"

"I have been.. I cen tell ... did you hand get burned... I'm sorry, it's not my fult I can't control my miko power's"

"I no what trigures them... it's fear... do you fear me"

"not anymore" she said kissing him... she licked his lip and he gladly took the initation.

"DINNER" yelled Sota up the stair's

"oh (breath) is mom home (breath)" whispered Kagome

"nope she went to you'r pa" whipered pappies talent show than out with some friend's" laughed Inuyasha

"who Cooked?" asked Kagome vary confused

"Sota and I" laughed Inuyasha

"great ... should I change?" she asked Inuyasha was praticly glowing

"how about this" he said holding up a dark green strapless short (above the knee's) dress that had black and light green rinstone's

"it's gorguse... were did you get it Inuyasha" Kagome took the dress and held it up to her boady and twirled around her room

"go try it on"

Kagome took the dress and and layed it out on the bed. she pulled off her shirt and through it in the hamper behind Inuyasha. who turned around _'why did he look away... this morning he had a fit cuse I wanted to change int he bathroom' _

Inuaysha felt her hand's creep up his back and cover his eye's "do don't think you'll like it" she flurted Inuyasha took her by her hands and spunder around...

"you're right I don't like it... I love it" the dress huged her figure and showed off her curves, but no to tight were it made it look unconfortibale to breath ... it was simply purfect.

"so you really like it than" he said wrapping her arm's around his neck

"I love it almost as much as I love you" he said kissing her

"ow come on you messed up my hair... now I have to go fix it" she laughed, kissed himonce more and walked into th bathroom

the door closed and Inuyasha run for the bed side table and grabe a pakage.

**With Kagome: **

_'how do I ware my hair... up or down ... ok hair up in messy bun with bang's down... shouldn't good' _

it took Kagome a few minute's before she got her hair just right... when she finally got it right she surched through her makup bag to tought up her lip glose and eye liner and eye sholdwo than she surched fo the neckles that Inuaysha had givin her when they forst visetted her home (Sota had picked it out... but Inuyasha had given it to her and that made is spesiale.

she found it. a dark green (the same colour as her dess) choker with a black rinstone

_'it maches great like it was made from the same muterial at the same tim _a (colour's fade with year and ware and tare just to let all you know that didn't know that)

when she came out of the bathroom Inuyasha was sitting on her bed and humming.

he was wareing the same colour kamino, they looked like they were going to some sort of ball.

"Inuyasha you look..."

"Sexy... yah I know" he joked

"I was got to say amazing... but sexy works to" she laughed

ready to go he sad holding out his arm and Kagome took it and down the stair they went to the vary raerly used dinning room.

**will Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him after the afternoon's event's... will Sesshomaru try anything else any time soon or at all.. Find out next chapter**

**well that's the end of this chapter sorry it was so sort. **

**I'm try a new format of writeing **

**insted of xxxxxxx to sperate the secne's I use name's let me no whitch one you like better **

**review's review's**

**you'r writer Emiko Sessh**


	8. Chapter 7

**HELLO READER'S (I've all way's wanted to do that lol). well sorry for the delay in my wrtting once again haad writter's block. well any way on witht he story. O and from here on I think that the story should me rated M let me know if I should change it. **

Chapter 7 The Answer

"where did you learn to cook like that, it was amazing" Kagome said as she started to change out of the beautiful dress that Inuyasha had picked out for her.

"don't change the night's not over yet... O and Sota helped with dinner before he went with his girl friend" answered Inuyasha

"what do you mean the night's not over... where are we going... I thought that we were going back to your era" she asked confused

"we are, but I have to go get something so if you need anything now would be the time to pack it" he said rembering the ring in Sota's room

Kagome sat on the bed she had packed everything that needed or wanted that morning.

_'O I almost forgot my solor hair drier and stratiner' _she thought and she skiped off to the bath room

**With Inuyasha: **

Inuyasha walked into Sota's bed room and anime droped to the floor _'how does he find anything in this room' __**'forget find how about breath' **__'well it's not to bad... I gess... if I cover my nose' __**'this is durty even for me this is bad' **__'shut up and help me look for that ring' _

Inuyasha looked high and low. under the bed there was nothing but an old moldy pizza, smelly sock's, what Inuyasha thought was cottage chesse but who really new what it really was. he looked on the dresser and well it was just a bit cleaner than under the bed.

Finally he came to the closet _**'don't go in there... that's the one part of the room that no one see's if this is was the out side look's like that imagen what it's like in there' **__'I have to what if Kagome's ring is in there' __**'it's not her ring untill she say's yes' **__'not the point' _

Inuyasha opened the door and well the sight he saw was horbal it wasn't a closet it was a big garbage can, _**'told you' **_moked his inner self

he walked in to the "closet" and tried not to touch anything but falied soon her was digging throught the trash. he fond everything but what he was looking for he was covered in trash. _**'wait what is that pink thing at the bottem?' **_

Inuyasha spotted what his inner self was talking about and steped on the ping thing.

the room started to spin and a larg tube came down on top of Inuyasha _'I'm ot lissening to you anymore' _he groweled.

when the tube lifted he was in a todally diffrent room it was red with a big bed in the middle of the room, the carpet was black and fuzzy. everything was lit but a few dark corner's so narturly he went to them he turn on the blue light it was a glass shower. than to another dark corner and filked on a neon red light to revile a bar

_'what is all this stuff' __**'look's like one of the huchy house's that Miroku use to drag us to when Kagome and Sango went to the spa'**_

Inuyasha walked over to the last dark corner and flicked on the light. to find...

(ha you thought that I was going to tell you... Booing from reader's... apple's throun at the compuler... Hay don't hurt my baby.. ok ok ok I'll tell you I'll tell you)

Inuyasha flicked on the light to find Sota and Sai making out in the corner. Sota had his hand up Sai's shirt and her hand's (well you don't what to know where her hand's were)

"what the Hell are you two doing" yelled Inuyasha

Sai screamed and Sota fell to the floor

"wh.. what are you doing down here Inuyasha" studdered Sota

"I'm looking for my ring.. and that doesn't matter what I'm doing down here... what are you doing here" yelled Inuyasha _'he's way to yung to be doing that stuff that's what married people do' __**'hay he's a boy what does it matter... now if you were her brother or datting her sister than I can see why you'd be up set but come on' **__'shut up I don't nee you'r help'_

"Sota over to the corner we need to have a chat" Inuyasha was slowly calming down.

"yes Inuyasha" Sota looked at his feet and walked to the corner furthest away from the mak out corner

"do you reilize what could have happened" groweled Inuyasha

"ya why do you think we were doing it" snaped Sota

"you could have gotten her pregnet... do you realize that"

"ya but we wont let it get that far... Promis... can I go now"

"no you can not how did you make this room"

"why you want to use it some day"

"NO" lied Inuyasha

"ok well mom and I switched room's so that she could have more pace and when I went to put my shit in my closet i found the butten so I covered it up with a mess ao my mom wouldn't think I found it and this is the firt time I've used it for this we usally ust hang out and watch T.V" explained Sota

"alright you may go... but don't do anything that I wouldn't do"

"so I can go all the way then" laughed Sota and Inuyasha gave him the what the hell are you talkin about look.

"o come on I heard my sister screaming your name a few time this week and I know she wasn't yelling at you... I'm not stupid"

"ooooo that" Inuyasha blushed he didn't realize that they well Kagome had been to loud

"umm don't do that anything but that" ordered Inuyasha

"fine fine but you got to go and o and the rings are on the bed I left them there when we started go get them then get out"

Inuyasha grabed the ring and than looked around the light was off once again so he pushed the black butten by the bed and the room speun once again and the tube came down and when it lifted they were n the halway.

he looked out the window and wondered who long he had been gone. he walked into Kagome's room the light was off. so he walked in and went to the bed he felt some one breathing in the bed (Kagome) he laded down and pulled her closed to him "sorry I took so long" he whispered into her ear suductively

"that's ok" she whisered back

he kissed her "that was my nose" she laughed. she outlined her lip's with her tunge than licked his lip's and he gave he gave her entrance.

"I love you so much" she said climing on top of him and grinding in to him

"I love you to" he said putting his hand's under her shirt and rubing her back

"we should probably be on our way than" Kagome laughed

Inuaysha looked like he had just been hit ith a truck _'that's so not fare is this my punishment for taking so long' __**'must be ... she know's that we guy's just can't stop like that' **__'maybe she's upset about something' _

"Kagome is everything ok" he asked as she lifted off him

"ya why wouldn't I be... I have to best boyfriend, who I love with all my heart... I could wish for nothing more" she said kissing him

"well you just stoped... I was wondoring if I did something wrong" he said concered

_**'you'r evil... you know that no guy can just stop... what are you doing' **__'testing him' __**'what for' **__'well if really loves me he'll still love me if we don't do anything for a while' _

_**'oh I get it but you should really run these thing's through me before you do them' **__'you'r pushing it' _

her conversation with her self was intrupted by Inuyasha " Kagome... earth to Kagome"

"ya... what are you doing over there" Kagome hadn't realized that he had left her on the bed alone and was at the door

"I thought you said that you want to leave now" he asked confused

"o that's right... I'm sorry I was just off in my own world hehe" she giggled

Inuyasha picked up her bag and help out his arm to her and she gladly took it they got outside and Inuyasha picked her up and together they jumped into the wellthe green and purple light shown as alway's.

they landed on hard ground and than they were off again before Kagome had time to breath.

"we just have to make a small pit stop.. ok" he said stopin out side the hut

"KAGOME...!!! YOU'RE BACK" yelled Shippo before Kagome could answer Inuyasha

"ya how is my baby" she said giveing him a hug (shippo is up Kagome's wast and it 14)

"Kag... don't baby him he's 14 now you need to let go" laughed Inuyasha

Kagome just stuck out her toung "becarful it might stay like that" laughed Sango as Inuyasha walked into the hut

"hay Sango.." she said giving her best friend a hug

"how was you'r trip"

"great how was the week with the perv"

"o you know how it is, so what did you and Inuyasha do" she said razing and lowering her eyebrows (just like Miroku does)

"you'r just as bad as Miroku.. I'll tell you when every one is asleep" laughed Kagome

"mother... I want you to meet someone" said Shippo movine the colth that cover's the doorway over to revile a little girl fox deomn like shippo about the same age just a little bit smaller

"hello there... have you been keeping my boy inline" laughed Kagome holdng out her hand

"hi... I'm Kai" Kai took Kagome's hand but looked at the ground. Kai had re/brown hair and a light coloured tail and was wareing a small blue dress

"well it was vary nice to meet you Kai but I have to go inside and get something out off my book bag so I'll you guys around" Kagome said gettign up than bendding down to give Shippo a kiss

"MOM... not infront of Kai" Shippo blushed,

"oo sorry Mr. Cool" Kagome laughed patting him on the head and walked inside with Sango close behind

"you'r mother is really nice... but why doesn't she look like us?" asked Kai

"because she's a human...I'm adopted" explined Shippo

"I'm sorry" Kai didn't know what else to say

"don't be I'm not... I mean

I loved my real parent's and I'll never forget them but if they hadn't died... well I wouldn't have met Kagome or Inuyasha" shippo explained but desided not to tell Kai that his parents were merdered

"so is Inyasha like your father than"

"umm no he's like a big brother" laughed Shippo

"so you'r mother is dateig your brother... that sounds wrong"

"well no umm I have know idea" Kai and Shippo laughed at the thought of Inuyasha being his older brother

**In The Hut:**

"so what are you looking for" asked Sango as she watched Kagome surch madly through her bag

"here it is... I bought you this" she said holding up a silver sword, the handle was red and black to mach Sango's armer

"it's amazing" Sango took the sword and was amazed by how light it was

"how does it feel"

"Great"

"that's good I had Kaede put a spell on it so it wil never stain and it can cut anything" explained Kagome as Sango pulled her into another bone crushing hug

"Kagome ready to go" asked Inuyasha helping Kagome out of Sango's arm's and takeing her in his arm's

"ya I'll see you latter Sango" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they were on there off

when they were just at the outskirt's of the littlw twon Inuyasha put Kagome down and put a cloth over her eye's "what are you doing" she asked and tryied to find Inuyasha's hands, Inuyasha truned her around and wraped his arm's around her waste

"just trust me...I'll lead you" he said holding her tight to him

_'I wonder why he is going to all this trouble' __**'I wonder if he's leadding you to an edge of a clif' **__'what!!' __**'just kidding' **_

"ok here we are" he said takeing off the cloth to revil a banket with shampain and cristal glass'

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome couldn't belive her eye's

"come on" he said takeing her by the hand and sitting on the blanket

he reached in to the basket and pulled out a small radio and turned it on champain he said pooring her a glass

_'what did he do all this for... where did he get this idea' __**'mabe he watched how boy's in you'r era acted around there girls and thought you might like somwthing like that'**_

"care to dance" asked Inuyasha holding out his hand. Kagome hadn't even seen him get up

"I don't think so ... rember last time" she said takeing another sip of her shampain

"come on" he said giving her the puppy dog eye's

"all right" she caved giving him her hand

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and they started to dance "wait" she said takeing off her shoe's than going back to Inuyasha

he lifted her on his feet and they danced "better than last time" he laughed kissing her

"why do you like to dance with me anyway" she asked looking at there feet

"because I like being close to you and when I'm dancing with you all I see is you and I love you more than anything" he said and she kissed him as he dipped her and they fell to the ground with Kagome on top

"Kagome you'r crushing me" laughed Inuyasha

"is that so" she said grinding into him "how do you like that"

"oo I hate that" her purred

and with that she sat up and rolled over to the blanket "h.. he...hey where are you going" he asked with disapointment in his voice

Kagome just smiled and patted the blanket

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered

"ya" Inuyasha whispered back

"I love you but why did you plan all this... you know you didn't have to" she laughed

"well I was going to wait till latter but..." he said pulling out the ring box.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha opened the lid to the box reviling a glowing ring

"Kagome I love you more than anything, more than then the world, more than anyone that I could ever love, and I will always love you... will you be mine and only mine... Kagome will you marrie me?" he asked takeing her hands

"Inuyasha!!"

**will Kagome say yes or will she recet him hard. find out next time **

**well thank's for reading and please please please review I can't wait to hear from you all **

**thank's again for reading **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the review's, well here's the next chapter. **

**Last time: **

"Kagome I love you more than anything, more than the world, more than anyone I could ever love and I will always love you... Kagome will you be mine and only my... Kagome will you marry me?"

"Inuyasha?"

**Chapter 8 The Real Answer**

_'is that a good Inuyasha or bad' __**'I have no idea' **_

"why do you want me... when you could pick anyone"

_'was she not lessening to what I said' __**'my guess is no' **_

"because I love you I don't want anyone else" he said putting the ring down and pulling her to him

Kagome smiled and berried her face into his shirt "I've always been your's Inuyasha... if you want me than I'm your's" she said kissing him

Inuyasha placed the ring on her finger " I love it" she said gapping at the ring

"I love you" he said kissing her and pulling her into him, she ran her finger's through his hair and and deepened the kiss licking his lips and having a toung war, she reached up and rubbed his ear's as he pulled he dress off

"Mother... Inuyasha what are you doing to my mother" yelled Shippo as he ran up the hill and Iuyasha covered Kagome with his Kimono.

"nothing Shippo... what's wrong" she said holding Inuyasha close so he wouldn't lash out and kill Shippo or interrupting

"well you'r sent has changed a bit ad I was umm ... wondering what was wrong... that's all" Shippo looked at the ground he knew that he had interrupted something and Inuyasha was going to kill him later

"Shippo? what do you mean" Kagome was trying to figure it all out in her head what had she done the week she had gone home that she doesn't usually do when is hit her she new haw her sent had change

_'does Inuyasha smell it... will he be angry... what do I do what do I do' __**'just avoid the explanation and hope to god that Inuyasha doesn't leave you' **__'you think he'd really leave me' __**'hell ya'**_

Inuyasha stopped her thought's "Shippo go home"

"but Inuyasha, something isn't right"

"Shippo I said GO HOME... it's nun of your business" growled Inuyasha he was getting frustrated

Shippo looked back to the ground than Back at Kagome "ok I'll see you guy's back at the hut than" and he slowly walked down the hill

"Shippo I love you... don't wait up I'll see you in the morning" Kagome yelled down to Shippo making him smile and running the rest of the way home

"soo..." Inuyasha was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Kagome

"now where were we" she said grinding into him

"Kagome?" he was so confused didn't she what to know what Shippo was talking about

Kagome didn't say anything she just sat there looking at the ground _'Oh god he does know'__** 'thank's to Shippo you'r happy little life is done for' **__'know thank's to Shippo I'll find out what Kind of a man Inuyasha is, if he leave's me than I guess he doesn't really love me' __**'you mean when he leave's you' **_

Inuyasha looked at her with searching eye's but didn't say anything _'what is she thinking' __**'you idiot!! **__'that did I do' __**'you could have just let her continue with your fun now were not gona get any' **__'is that all you think about' __**'pretty much' **__'can't you see something's not right, Shippo should have talked to me with out her and asked me' __**'but would you have told him' **__'no I would have lied I'm not stupid' _

Inuyasha was interrupted when Kagome kissed him and raped her arms around his neck grinding into him once more as rubbing his ear's, he pushed out his thought's had decided to have some fun

**Back with the group:**

"so did you ask her" whispered Kai as Shippo came through the door of the hut

"well yes but I didn't get a good answer or any answer Inuyasha just told me to go home" Shippo explained, as he sat next to Kai near the fire

"what did your mother say?"

"nothin she just stared off into space" Shippo took another stick and through it into the fire.

"and what are you to talkin about" budded Miroku almost scarring Kai to death

"nothing" snapped Shippo helping Kai back into her seat

"well.. Kagome's sent has changed" explained as Shippo tried to cover her mother to stop her

_'she really doesn't understand facele sign's does she' _

"what do you mean" asked Miroku sitting on her other side

"well she smell's like there's two of her but the other half of the smell smell's like Inuyasha to" Kai contained to explain and Shippo gave up trying to stop her, the cat was out of the bag, all he could do was look at the ground

"well that is interesting... keep me posted .. but you should walk Kai home and than go to bed Shippo" yawned Miroku getting up and walking to Sango and Kilala

"can't she stay the night... please" whined Shippo

"fine but you two need to get some sleep Kagome wouldn't want you up all night" instructed Sango

and Kai and Shippo went up to Shippo's room, (Shippo gave his bed to Kai and he slept on the floor)

"I hope we can get on the road soon it's starting to get boaring around here" yawned Sango

"I bet we can spice thing's up a bit" whispered Miroku picking her up bridle stile and heading off to the back room

**In the morning With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

Kagome woke up to find a sleeping Inuyasha beside her a blanket over the two of them and the top of the hill a mess. _'OH MY GOD I'm getting married to Inuyasha... I couldn't be happier' __**'for now you are till he leave's you when he find's out' **_

he thought's were interrupted by Inuyasha pulling her closer to him "Kagome..."

"morning Inuyasha" she said turning to face him

"I love you" he said pulling her into him

"I love you more" she laughed kissing him

_**'come on let me mark her' **__'no we can't' __**'she's our's we can mark her' **__'it doesn't matter we marked her like they do in you era but we can't mark her like demon's do' __**'who gives a damn about Sesshomaru' **__'I'm not testing him' _

Inuyasha was interrupted by the tast of blood he pulled away Kagome lip was bleeding

"Kagome I'm so so so sorry I..." he apologized but was stopped

Kagome whipped the blood way and kissed him "I can take a little pain" she laughed

getting up and grabbing her bra and panties

"were are you going" asked Inuyasha getting up and grabbing his boxer's that Kagome had bot him

"for a swim.. bet you can catch me" she laughed running down the hill to were the lake was

Inuyasha pulled on his boxer's's with much trouble he still hadn't gotten use to them yet

when he finally got them on he ran after Kagome as fast as he could she was arm's length away but slipped through his fingers as she dove into the water just as he fell into it

"ha.. I bet you" she laughed when she came up next o him

"that's cause I let you win" he Laughed

"ya whatever" she laughed going under water

_'wow she's an amazing swimmer, the morning light make's her shine and the water drops on her skin make's her glitter' _his inner self mentally slapped him _**'snap out of it and have some fun, she's talkin to you... Idiot' **_

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter but that's all I could write at the moment **

**hope you like it I don't know when I can post the next chapter hopefully soon **

**review's please. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter I had A lot going on in my life at the time and I'm just finding the time now to up date my stories (O and yes I ahve a new story Betral of love (naruto story is you like that I have no idea)**

**well here it is don't be mad if it's too short I didn't have to much time to write it **

_**Last time:**_

_**Kagome woke up to find a sleeping Inuyasha beside her a blanket over the two of them and the top of the hill a mess. 'OH MY GOD I'm getting married to Inuyasha... I couldn't be happier' 'for now you are till he leave's you when he find's out'... **_

_**"I love you" he said pulling her into him **_

_**"I love you more" she laughed kissing him**_

_**'come on let me mark her' 'no we can't' 'she's our's we can mark her' 'it doesn't matter we marked her like they do in you era but we can't mark her like demon's do' 'who gives a damn about Sesshomaru' 'I'm not testing him' **_

_**Inuyasha was interuped by the tast of blood he pulled away Kagome lip was bleeding **_

_**"Kagome I'm so so so sorry I..." he aplogized but was stoped **_

_**Kagome whiped the blood way and kissed him "I can take a little pain" she laughed **_

**Chapter Nine **

"Kagome???" asked Inuyasha holding her close as they swam

"yes" _'O god he's going to bring it up' __**'nice knowing you... say good bye to lover boy' **_

"Kagome ..." _'God how do I tell her this?' __**'just say it mabe she know's already' **__'no she would have told me... wouldn't she' _

Kagome just looked at him in confusion as he tried to spit out his word's

"Kagome I want to talk to you about what Shippo ment about your sent" he said surching her face for any sign of she already new are fear or something but she held her monitone look

"Oh" was all she said looking at the water _**'think of something say something.. Kagome think' **_

"do you know why your sent has changed?" he asked trying to get her to look at him

"ummm..." she looked deeper in the water not want to see his eye's when he found out

"Kagome!!! Inuyasha !!!" yelled Sango from the hill top

_**'saved by Sango' **__'ya for now I can't avoide this forever' _

_'great timeing Sango!!' _Inuyasha thought sarcascly _**'we'll just have to talk to her when were alone' **__'ya ...' _

"did you two have a good night" laughed Sango

Inuyasha help Kagome close to him he wanted, needed to talk to her.

"ya it was great" yelled Kagome holdign up her hand showing Sango the ring

"OH MY GOSH NOO WAY" yelled Sango (Kagome, had explained how "marking" goes in her era already)

Kagome had a smile from ear to ear _**'what are your smiling at that right wont be on your fingure for much longer' **_Kagome's smile fadded quick but put up a fake wall of giggles

_'what is she thinking... is she not happy that were going to marrie' __**'no that can't be it she was so happy when you asked her' **__'than what is it... I wounder what she is thinking' __**'I could find out' **__'how??' __**'I'll sneak over and talk to her inner' **__'she has a inner??' __**'everyone has inners... most just keep shut there called a conchiness' **__"do it... but why can't you be like the one's that keep there mouth shut' __**'I was ... you never lissened' **__'just go' _

"well I better go and make sure that Shippo and Miroku havent burned the village down he he he... she you guy's latter" laughed Sango waving and was gone from sight

"Kagome" he asked looked at her

"..." she continued to look at the water

"Kagome???" he said splashing a little water at her

"huu what ???" she said as her head shot up

"are you ok??? you looked kinda spaceyy" he asked letting her swim around

"ya I was just thinking ... nothin to worrie about Inuyasha" she laughed but it was a nervious laugh Inuyasha wasn't conviced

she dove under water seeing how long she could hold her breath _'one missippi, two missippi, three missippi, four ...' _

"what is she doing" he asked him self as he dove after her

_**'that is one mean and stuborn inner' **__'what happened' __**'I asked her what her and her human were talkin about about and she told me that is was nun of my biss and to leave, I said that it is part of my biss but that pissed her off and choked me... I can still feel her cold hard hands tighting arounf my throught' **__'wow well Kagome is underwater doing something...' _

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thought convresation by the feel of something rubbing agenst him he looked down it was Kagome hugging him and running her tonge over his coler bone "KAbububu" Inuyasha graded his throght trying to keep all the air that he had left in his lungs

Kagome noticed that he was haveing trouble, so she kissed him blowing air into his system, then ran her toung around his jaw but then had to go up for air and Inuyasha fallowed.

"were did you learn to do that" he asked amazed that someone could give air under water

"first aid class in grade 8" she simled _**'great we got him off the topic' **_

Kagome looked at her fingers "I have to get out or I'm going to look like a reinkly mess" she laughed swimming to the edge

"but a vary hot reinkly mess" smiled Inuyasha fallowing her out and shook getting kagome sooked

"hay !!!" she squeked sleding her eye's

"that's for your durity grinding in the water" he said with a smirk

"ok I jst do it again" she said trying to ring out the water in her hair and close as best as she could

they got dressed and cleaned up the hill and walked/ran down the hill

"race you" laughed Kagome as she ran in the direction of the hut

"you're on" he smirked and ran ahead of her

_**'someone's inner tried to get into our head' **__'who's was it' __**'I don't know they did say' **__'don't inner's look like there humans' __**'only when we talk to our humans do we look like you, I'm really a small light blue dragon' **__'oh so what kinda inner was it' __**'it was a large wolf with red eye's' **__'oh so do you resemble your humans at all' __**'not usally, were usally oposite, like you'r kind and delicate like a flower and I'm a visios dragon, so really the large red eyed wolf could be anyone' **__'I wounder who it was'_

"Kagome watch out for that..." Inuyasha yelled just as she hit a tree hard.

Kagome closed her eye's _'thanks for the worning' __**'sorry thought you saw it' **__'clearly I didn't'_

she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a soft warmth touch her lips.

her eye's fluttered opened to eye golded orbs looking at her "you should watch were your going you would want to hurt the baby" laughed Inuyasha not realizing what he had just said

"wh..what did you just say" she asked watching his eye's for any dispapiont ment but all she could see was worrie

"um .hmm . hu" he was trying to place his word's wisly

"are you going to leave ... you don't have to stay it's ok" she said in monotone not making eye contact she didn't want him to make his desion on her feelings of sadness

"you new!!!" he said with angre that he didn't mean to let slip out _'she new and she did tell me' __**'take her advise and leave'**_

"yes I new" she said still in monotone but with a hit of sadness

"how long" he said camling a bit

"last night when Shippo mention my sent change ... I figured that had to be it" tears welled up in her eye but didn't let them fall

Inuyasha just stood there lost in his thought's _'what do I do she diddn't tell me when she found out, but why does she not want a hynou _**(someone tell me how to spell that word for half demon please) **_baby'__** ' no that can't be it, she say's she loves you all the time' **__'than what cold it be' __**'maybe she wanted to make sure it was true and she was probably scared' **__'scared of what what could posable scare her' __**'being a mother so soon'**_

"Inuyasha??" Kagome was starting to get up

"I need to go for a walk ... clear my head" he said stainding up and heading back to the hill

_**'I'd hate to say I told you so ...' **__'than don't' _Kagome waked but didn't have an idea where she was going to go, she couldn't go back to the hut not with out Inuyasha and she didn't want to go home with a ring on her fingure that wasn't going to be there for much longer she had no idea what she was going to do.

Kagome soon broke out into a run she didn't know why all she new is that she needed to run. when she cam to the god tree.

_'why am I here' __**'to think' **__'but this is Inuyasha's spot where his life of confusion began'__** 'and also where your began ... don't you rember' **__'how could I forget the boy with the dog ears pined to the tree by nothing but a single arow, then boy who grew into a man, a man that you could never hate no matter what he did, a man I wanted to spend my life with, and nowthat may not happen because I was stupid and didn't protcet my self, now what do I do ... hell leave me ... all because we did something that we should have waited for when we were ready ... what do I do' __**'well you could leave this era and never return, seal the well so that no one can get threw, you could confront him about it, your could sit here and run threw your memories and thoughts out what could have been, you can go and wait for him to except the child or say it's over' **__'but I don't want to wait for it to end I want to go on for ever ... I love him ... I love him and I've lost him damn it I love him'_

Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks, the were warm and feel like a river of sorrow _'is this really the end' _

**well that's all for now sorry it took so long I broke my arm and really havn't had the time to type sorry **

**well please read and review**

**Emiko Sessh**


	11. Chapter 10

**I got this chapter up when I said I would OH YA**

**I don't own Inuyasha the only thing I own is a broken arm lol **

**anyway on with the chapter **

**last time:**

"you should watch were your going you would want to hurt the baby" laughed Inuyasha not realizing what he had just said

"are you going to leave ... you don't have to stay it's OK" she said in monotone not making eye contact she didn't want him to make his decision on her feelings of sadness

"you new!!!" he said with angry that he didn't mean to let slip out

"yes I new" she said still in monotone but with a hit of sadness

"how long" he said calming a bit

"I need to go for a walk ... clear my head" he said standing up and heading back to the hill

Kagome walked but didn't have an idea where she was going to go, she couldn't go back to the hut not with out Inuyasha and she didn't want to go home with a ring on her finger that wasn't going to be there for much longer she had no idea what she was going to do.

Kagome soon broke out into a run she didn't know why all she new is that she needed to run. when she cam to the god tree. Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks, the were warm and feel like a river of sorrow _'is this really the end' _

**Chapter Ten **

"what have I done" Inuyasha sat at the top of the hill pondering over what had just happened

_**'just leave her she should have told you when she knew and she didn't' **__'what is with the mood sewing's one minute you're protecting her the next you're telling me I should leave her what is wrong with you' __**'just going with the flow and hoping that you find your own way with only a little push from me'**__ 'you're mental I have no Idea what to do' __**'well how do you feel about her having a kid' **__'having MY baby you mean ... I couldn't be more happy' __**'then why did you just leave her like that' **__'I was confused, I want the baby but does she ... I mean she told me I could leave, why would she do that, does she want me to leave her' __**'Ithink that she didn't know if you wanted the baby and maybe she thought that you didn't want the baby and that meant you didn't want her so she gaveyou the choice to leave if you want' **__'but why would she think that I wouldn't want the baby... I love her I asked for her hand in mirage, to be my mate ... that means I want a child' __**'maybe she thought that is was to soon and that if you thought that it was to soon that you wouldwant to leavebut would feel that you needed to stay for her and the babies sake' **__'but I want the baby, I love her and I'm staying' __**'I hope she hasn't done anything to the baby' **__'what do you mean' __**'well you walked out on her, maybe she took that as you were going to leave her so maybe...' **__'OH MY GOD!!' _

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha took off running in the direction of were he had left her, until he caught a sent of her in the opposite direction "Kagome where are you!!!" he yelled into the tree's but there was no answer _'please don't do anything stupid'_

**Kagome: **

she was curled into a ball when she heard her name being called _'Inuyasha' _

"Kagome what are you doing out here" asked a vary concerned wolf demon

"Ginta?? what are you doing so far from the wolf tribe Cave" she asked hastily whipping away her tears

"I asked you first" he said sitting next to her

"I'm just thinking about the past, that's all" she said putting her chin on her knee's

"the past is sad?" asked Ginta

"yes and no" she said not really wanting to talk about it

"well I want to help and to help, and to do that you have to tell me what is wrong" he sad giving her a nudge

"alright" she said looking at him he had kind hopeful eye's and for some reason she trusted him

"I'm getting married to Inuyasha" she paused trying to figure out how to tell her story so that it wasn't much of Inuyasha's fault, truth was barely any of this was his fault

"and that's a bad thing" Ginta was confused

"no! that's a great thing ... it's just that ...I'm pregnant with his baby and now he's going to leave me and I don't know what to do" she said with out a breath trying to hold back her tears

"OOOO, congrats on the baby and I'm sure that Kouga and the rest of the tribe will help with the baby if you want" Ginta didn't really know what to say, Inuyasha didn't seem like the type to abandon her, he had fought for her since she had been in there era and any idiot could tell that he loved her.

Kagome just looked at him her eye's were sad _'did I say something wrong' _Ginta thought to him self

"Kagome do you want me to take you to the well so you can go home and be with your family" he asked giving her a hug

Kagome nodded her head "please" she said and Ginta helped her up

they walked in silence till they got to the village "do you want me to go get your bag for you" he asked when they got the the hut

"ummm I'll grab it as long as ... waitis there anyonein there??" she asked as she crouched down from the window

"umm sound's like it" he said looking at her "I'll go get it" he said and he walked into the hut

"hey every one" he said in a vary cheerful voice

"Hey Ginta!! what are you doing here" asked Sango from around the fire pit, by the look of it she was cooking stew for lunch

"O nothing I just ran into Kagome and Inuyasha and she asked me if I could grab her bag ... did you know they're to be wed isn't that great" Ginta laughed

"ya I know!! she'll probably want a change of close" Laughed Sango and she handed Ginta the bag

"do you want some stew before you go Ginta" asked Miroku from the corner

"thanks but I should really get this to Kagome I'm supposed to be scouting for Kouga if he found out that I went off tract again I'll be on cave duty for a month" Ginta gave a shiver, cave duty was the worst job ever

"well you better get to it then I wouldn't want you to get into trouble" Laughed Sango

"thanks guys" Ginta waved good bye and left the hut

"that was great Ginta" Kagome whispered as she went to take the bag

"no no I'll take the bag ... thanks" he said and they walked off together

**Inuyasha: **

He finally got to the god tree Kagome's sent was all over this place so she had been here for a while,

_**'smell that'**__ ' ya not stupid that's Kouga's sent but it's not, probably one of his wolf's trying to pick up my Kagome' __**'why do you always assume the worst' **__'there you go with the mood swings again' _

Inuyasha sniffed around, sent went to the village so she was back at the hut, Inuyasha ran off into the village Kagome's sent stopped right out side of the hut but the wolf's sent went right inside so that meant that she went to the well

_'she's going home I've got to get to her' __**'ya in her era they can get rid of the baby before it's born' **__'you don't think' _

this made him run faster. "Kagome" he yelled as he saw the well come into view _'no please still be in this era let me be wrong' _

two figure's were making there way to the well "Kagome" he yelled louder and one turned around

"Inuyasha??" came Kagome's voice

he finally caught up to them "Ginta what are you doing around here" Inuyasha asked happy that is wasn't Kouga

"walking with Kagome" he said happily he didn't want to get in the middle of what was going to happen, unless he had to

"Kagome please don't go home" he said taking her in his arm's

"I want you to stay I want this child I'll love you till I die, if you leave I will die" he said kissing her passionately on the lip's

"Inuyasha!! you're not going to leave" she said surprised

"never" her said kissing her

Ginta took this as his Que, putting the bag down he left the couple to make out

"but I thought..." she tried to say but was caught off by another kiss

"you think to much" he said as he sat on the ground taking her with him

"I love you way to much to leave you, do you want this child" he said rubbing her tummy

"I do" she said kissing him and laying her head on his chest

**The Others:**

"since when does Ginta stray from Kouga??" asked Miroku as he walked over to Sango and Shippo (Shippo's girlfriend is at home)

"I don't know but the wolf demon's will do anythingfor Kagome if she needs help, because of Kouga ... why what are you thinking" she asked and Miroku helped her up

"it was probably nothing ... I'm going up to the Sarine to help lady Kaede pick herb's" Miroku gave Sango a kiss and left

"Sango there's something wrong with Miroku" announced Shippo

"what do you mean"

"did he grope you but before leaving?" he asked standing up

"no ... no he didn't ... maybe he's growing out of it" she said standing as well

"ya and Inuyashawill grow out of beat me up" he laughed and they ran out of the hut to find Miroku

they ran up to the Sarine to where Miroku said he'd be but he wasn't there "maybe they left already" Shippo scratched his head

"who left already?" ask a elderly women coming out of the Sarine

"Kaede I thought that you and Miroku were going to pick herb's today" asked Sango, giving a small bow to show respect to the elder

"no I have all the herbs that I need for right now"

"thank you Lady Kaede, we'll be back in a bit ... if you see Miroku tell him he's in trouble" Sango and Shippo ran back to the hut

"where do you think he is?" asked Shippo

"I don't know but I'm going to find Kirara" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and then back out the the training field where they found Kirara

"come on Kirara it' time to go" yelled Sango and Kirara fallowed still in her yōkai form

"Sango!!!" came Miroku's voice from the tree's

"what do you want monk" she yelled back

"I saw Saimyōshō fly over head, they were heading west ... we have to fallow" he yelled coming into the clearing

"where have you been, I've been looking for you every where ... where you with another women, if you were so help me god you will wishfor death" she yelled getting in his face

"Sango my love are you even lessening to me there were Saimyōshō flying west we must go now .. no I wasn't with another women well I was but ... OUCH.. let me explain" he said holding his head were Sango had just hit him

"I was at the old's home helping with the garden and bringing herb's so yes there were women but old women" he said trying to avoid getting punched again

"why didn't you just tell me that"

"well I was going to pick herb's with Kaede but when I went she said that she had all the herb's that she needed so I decided to go to the Old's home to help out, but we really must go and find Inuyasha an Kagome because Saimyōshō are heading west" he explained with out taking a breath

"O crap" she hopped on Kirara, Shippo fallowed along with Miroku and they were off to find Kagome and Inuyasha

**Kagome and Inuyasha: **

"come on let's go home" he said picking up Kagome

"which home yours or mine" she laughed running Kiss' down his collarbone

"well if we go to your era I know where we can be alone" he said razing his eye brows

"your dirty" she laughed jumping out of his arm's and taking his hand

"that's why you love me" he said walking with her

"KAGOME, INUYASHA" yelled Miroku from above

"Hi MIROKU, SANGO,SHIPPO and KIRARA??? wait what are you all doing here" Kagome yelled and waved back

"we've got to go, Saimyōshō were seen heading west" yelled Sango

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome on his back andstarted to run "here catch" he said throwing Kagome's bag to Miroku and they all headed west

**Thanks for all reading hope you enjoyed this chapter Ya I know that it is short but the next chapter is coming up soon Please review the more reviews the faster the chapter **

**Thanks again **

**Emiko Sessh **


	12. AN : I'm Sorry

I will not be up dateing any of my stories for a vary long time I parents have taken my computer for failing teo class's I feel like an idiot

but that doesn't matter I'm sorry for not updatting sooner but I have no idea if and when I'll be able to update

please forgive me

Dani

Ps that's my nick name


End file.
